Blind Love
by whiteshadow11
Summary: Hinata sacrifices everything she had to protect Neji and now she's left Kohona and a war's brewing. She goes back to kohona trying to save them but finds herself in more trouble to begin with. Don't any characters, just the plot. Neji/hina
1. Chapter 1

I felt the blood dripping through my clothes and I shuttered firstly because the morning air was cold and because the blood wasn't mine. I walked through gates without a problem as the guards know me well by now but they give me sad looks as the seven members I left two weeks ago with do not return with me. I ignore them as I make my battered self through the morning scarce streets as for once I'm grateful for the silence as I make my to the tower.

When I get there I'm told that the Hokage is at the hospital and I sigh in annoyance before I trudge my way up there. When I get to the hospital no questions the experienced medic Nin that I am as I sense the Hokage in a recovery room. Some of the nurses see me and tell me that I don't want to go in there but that only makes me panic as I push them aside to come face to face with Tsunade.

"_**Nisan? What happened?"**_ She looked at him sadly before she started speaking.

"**The anbu were attacked and Neji's pride as captain he took the hit for one of the other Nin but in the process was captured. They took his eyes Hinata, he'll never be able to see again and he'll be a civilian for the rest of his life."** I approach my Nisan with tears in my eyes as I run my hand over his bandaged eyes as fear struck deep in my heart.

"_**His eyes are everything to him; He's not the type of person who can not be a Nin."**_

"**Ah, it's a shame; Neji was Kohona's most efficient anbu captain we've ever had. He was brilliant when it came to his eyes."**

I looked at him and every word rang true about him and the things he could do.

"**How did the mission go?"**

"_**They're dead, all ambushed by rogue Nin, I believe that it was a set up because they went right for me."**_

"**That's what Shikamaru and everyone feared, some one was out for your eyes and Neji's."** My hands were bleeding as my nails cut into my palm even though they were short. _Why him and not me? Minna needs his eyes more then mine-_

"_**Hokage-sama can I ask you a favor?"**_

"**Anything."**

"_**I want you to take my eyes and give them to Nisan-"**_

"**No! Absolutely not Hinata, you realize that everyone-… that their reactions would be-"**

"_**Hai, No one knows I've returned from my mission but the guards and they could be sworn to secrecy-"**_

"**You want me to take your eyes and give them to Neji then you want me tell everyone you're dead so know one will know what you've done?"**

"_**Hai, I've never asked for anything so please."**_

"**You have no idea how much I want to refuse but when you look at me like that I can't. I'll do it on the condition when my successor reads the Hokage diary they'll find out the truth."**

"_**You mean Naruto?"**_

"**I plan on making him my heir."**

"_**I understand**_." _He won't be able to find me when that happens hopefully._

"**Alright, hide out in the old archive of the library till night time where I'll do the surgery."**

I look away from her to Neji where I sweep the hair from his face in moment of sadness before I regain my cheerful façade and disappear from the grounds to my appointed hideout. I watch my last sunset with a bitter smile before I transport to the place where the Hokage is waiting for me.

"**Hinata-chan are you sure? There's no going back-"**

I smile at her as I give my self the drugs to knock me unconscious before I strap my self in. I take one last look at my Nisan and I smile thinking I was okay with him being the last thing I ever see before I slip into oblivion.

It was strange, I could feel the sun on my face but there was no light.

'**Hinata-chan you awake?"** I turn to the foot steps approaching and I smile in that direction.

"**I'm over here; I've made all the arrangements and a Suna Nin will be here soon to pick you up and take you to your new home. I've also hired the city to send mist genin to take care of anything you need and I hope you like the house. I haven't been there in years but I know you'll like it since its right beside the ocean and the forest."**

"_**Thank you for everything."**_ I can hear some sniffling and I'm shocked as the Hokage starts crying as she hugs me.

"**Dammed all, Hinata that bastard doesn't deserve you! He treats you like crap and you give him your eyes! You know everyone's calling it a fucking miracle! And he has the nerve to be pissed that his eyes are weaker and he has to train more!"**

"_**He's my Nisan, I lo-… I'm sorry I have to put you through this."**_ She hugs me tighter and I can feel her tears hitting my skin.

"**You know a lot of people are going to miss you when I tell them you died."** I tilt my head up toward the sun and I smile into it trying to gain hold of my emotions.

"_**They're protective of me as it is and I don't want anyone hating Neji for my decision. I don't want to hurt anyone by letting them see me like this."**_

"**Excuse me?"** I tilt my head in the direction of the girl's voice.

"_**Are you my escort?"**_

"**Hai."**

I turn to Hokage –Sama as she gives me one last hug and I listen to her foot steps get further away from me. I sigh as I hand the girl the map and I trip on my first step, falling into the dirty ground.

"**Ha! Ha! Ha! What are you blind or something clumsy baka?"** I stiffen at the girls' careless remark but I don't say anything as I feel around for the walking stick the Hokage gave to me. I get up and the girl stops laugh as she catches sight of my bandaged eyes as we stand in awkward silence.

"**Gomen ne I didn't know you were-"**

"_**Its fine, I'm sorry but I'm rather new at all this so please bear with me on this trip…?"**_

"**Matsuri from the sand." **

I smile at her and nod in the hopefully right direction and she starts walking slowly little in front of me.

The first day is rather silent as I listen to the girl set up camp I try not to think about the life I had as it only makes me bitter. Of course I remind myself that it was my choice and the reason for my choice. I sigh again as I picture Nisan's rare smile and in those moments the bitterness disappears and I'm left with nothing.

It takes five days to get there at the speed we go and when we reach mist my worries come true and we're stopped by bandits.

"**Heh, give us your money and no one gets hurt!" **

"**No, I'm a Suna Nin and I will not let you touch my client!"** I smile at the bravery but I can hear her waver and so do the bandits as they laugh at her. The girl is reckless and attacks them in anger, she's beaten easily as I'm grabbed and thrown to the ground. They rummage through our things before they decide that there's nothing of value and turn their sights on us. I thinks there's four of them but I'm not sure but I'm brought out of my thoughts as I feel Matsuri dragged away and I can feel her thrashing through the ground as she's pinned. _Kami I'm I really this helpless_? I feel anger at myself for letting the girl get hurt because of me.

"**Run!"** She tells me to run when she kicks the man who's holding me but instead I get up and stand to face the men.

"**Stupid bitch! You should've run while you had the chance."**

One of the men puts a hand on my left shoulder but just as quick I grab it and twist sending a hard kick to chest then to his head. I feel his body is prone as the next one punches me into a tree and I let out a yelp of pain as I can feel my ribs are broken. The one who punched me stands over me in triumph but I roll my eyes as I punch him in the crotch. He kneels down in pain and I grab his neck and twist it.

"**Roll!"** I hear Matsuri's voice and my body reacts as I roll to my left and grab a man's ankle and shatter it with a twist technique. He falls and I grab his hand taking the kunai and stab his neck.

I hear the man yelp in pain and run towards him seconds letting my instincts take over as my kunai plunges his heart.

I hear a thump of the corpse hitting the ground but I only focus my sense on Matsuri who is crying in a heap on the ground. I gather her up in my arms and rocker back and forth till she calms down.

"_**Everything is fines Matsuri-chan."**_

_**

* * *

K i was asked to write a neji x hinata and this is what i came up with so please review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

"**It was my first mission with out sensei and I almost end up getting raped but I'm protected by my blind client who I'm supposed to be protecting! How is that ok?"**

"_**Because you're not hurt and neither I'm I, try to focus on the positive instead of the bad Matsuri-chan."**_

"**You were a nin before you were blind?"**

"_**Hai but I'm going to live a life of a civilian in mist."**_

"**Why? You can still fight so why are you leaving?"** I sigh as I get up and she grabs my hand leading me back to the path while she gathered are things.

"_**I can't fight I'm blind, my blindness is a weakness to my village that I don't intend to burden them with."**_

"**I don't understand, sensei said a village is made up of every one whether they are strong or weak."  
**_**"You're young, one day you'll understand someday."  
**_**"You're only what 14?"**

"_**I'm 16 and a half and your still a child, trust me."**_

We got to the house and she guides me around the outside then the inside till I was fairly familiar with everything. I settled in quickly and by noon it was time for her to start head to mist where she would meet other Suna Nin to go home.

I stand on the porch looking out the path Matsuri was walking when she turned around and started talking.

"**I don't know your name but I'll be waiting for you to go home. I know that some one like you can't stay useless for long. You'll find a way to thrive and stand out again."**

"_**Some one like me? Again?"**_

"**You're the type of person who can't stand to see people get hurt. You will gain the power to protect those that are unable to, that much I can see. I want to be that kind of person, so while you're here I will strive to become your equal and when we meet I hope that I'll be able to stand beside you to protect others. And I definitely know that you stand out because of that and I know you'll find away to help people again."** I smile at her as I listen to her run off as I shake my head in amusement.

I wake up in a sweat and panic as I fall out of bed stumbling out of the room trying to find a bathroom but panic seizes me and I call out for help but no one answers but the night as I curl up on the floor and cry at my helplessness. My body is shaking as I try to calm my fears but the night's nightmare and the fact I'm really alone scares the crap out of me. My emotions made my chakra erratic as I release a huge amount of chakra that spreads through the house like gas. I blink as I realize I can sense everything in the house with my chakra but the act of losing so much makes me tired. I fall asleep curled in the fetal position on the floor in what ever place I'm in.

The next time I wake I can hear the birds singing so I'm guessing its morning so I begin crawling around till I find my bedroom. I dress in a simple midnight kimono with a black sash that makes up much of my wardrobe as I feel my way down stairs. I find my walking stick as I head to the kitchen and find it stocked with food so I take out what I hope is an apple but as it turns out its pear. I sit on a stool and I take a deep breath and continue eating the fruit as last nights events washed over me.

The nightmare was of the mission I had come back from as their deaths haunted me but the fact it caused me to go into in such a panic that it made me shutter. The only thing good about that night was my discovery of my super chakra senses. I finished eating and I took a spot on my back yard in the grass that's still a little wet from the morning dew. I take a mediation pose like Nisan had taught me so many years ago when it was the rare time he was kind to me.

I felt everything around me become clearer and I slowly released my chakra but this time I concentrated on having it as thin as I could get as I let it roam over the yard. I saw blackness but when my chakra hit and object it outlined it with blue as it clung on to my surroundings.

'**Oi! Are you awake?"**

My focus is broke as I turned my head slightly to the three kids- no they're genin at my gate.

"_**Hai. What can I do for you?"**_

"**Were looking for the blind old hag we're supposed to do work for."**

"_**Old hag? Gomen but it's just me here."**_  
"**Kira you shouldn't call people hags." I** felt a fourth presence and from what I saw in my chakra vision he was an older man with grey hair.

"**Hai sensei but where is the old woman?"**

"**I'm sorry for my student's intrusion but I was under the impression there's a blind woman lives here alone." **I smile and sigh before I get up to face them.

"_**Well I'm the only person here and I'm blind so I suppose I'm the one you're looking for." **_

I hear the young ones gasp and I can feel the old mans stare that's probably of pity.

'**Yahoo! We get to work for a pretty Girl!"**

"**Baka Kira!" **

I listened to them fight as fond memories of my friends danced across my mind but I pushed those back as the sensei spoke.

"**My name is Yodo and these are my three students, we will be working for you an entire year.**

"**I'm Kira the amazing Ninja and I'll be your future Husband!"**

"**Baka Kira! My name is Yuki and it's an honor to meet you sempai."**

"_**Sem-pai?"**_ I looked at the girl strangely but the last boy who hadn't said word spoke up.

"**We were informed you were a powerful Nin in your time but I don't see it."**

"**Naoya-kun please be nice to Hinata-san**."

"_**Powerful Nin huh? Ah who knows? But that was in my past and I'm like this now so don't worry about such things and please call me Hinata-chan."**_ I smile at them before I sit down and return to meditation.

"**What do you want us to do then?"**

"_**Hmm, what ever you like."**_ I smile at them before I concentrate again but what shocks me is that when the kids are training I can see them and whatever their chakra touches.

_Hmm so I can sense what ever chakra touches like a bat with sound waves? The more I watch the more I can pick out details in chakra. When it tenses I can tell they're reading an attack and when it loosens they're trying to fake an attack. The chakra changes every second and I can tell what there going to do ahead of time by studying it. The chakra does the same thing in each of them like it's a second nature, hmm this is quite interesting._

I wave them off as they leave and I crawl into the office and I explode my chakra into a thin layer like I had been practicing on the kids this afternoon. I grabbed a quill and I expelled chakra to see the quill in more detail but I was focusing on the pen as it glowed before I dropped it in surprise.

I was concentrating on the pen and accidentally infused my chakra into it making it visible to without having to shower my chakra around it. _Could I do that with ink? Would it stay so I could read it later? Or should I infuse the scroll instead?_

I spent time experimenting with the quill, ink and the scrolls till I heard the birds singing and I realized I'd stayed up through the night. I rolled my neck to get the cricks out but I was pleasantly surprised to find I wasn't tired.

I found my way to the fridge as I showered it with my chakra and this time I made myself a proper breakfast before I went out into the yard.

"**Good morning Hinata-san!"**

I smile at the girl and the others with their good morning.

"_**Good morning minna, did you have a good night?"**_

They started telling stories except the blond boy who started training alone.

"**Ah! Hinata-Koi I just realized something!"** I couldn't help but blush at the boy's brazen words but Yuki punched him the head for me.

"**Ah but my sweet fiancée is all alone at night so one of us should stay here and help her right?**" He was punched into the ground and I chuckle at the familiarity of it.

"**Ah Hinata-chan it would do this old man great ease if you let Naoya-kun stay here with you for a while**." I

"**What Naoya! Here with my future wife! I forbid it!"** I cringe as I feel the earth break at Kira's impact into the earth but he's up in seconds forbidding such things.

"**Sensei I don't want to be a burden on Hinata-san."** Those words strung a deep cord that made my mouth move before my brain.

"_**Of course you're welcome Naoya-san."**_ Then before I knew it the old man sent the three to go get Naoya's things and I was left alone with Yodo-san.

"**Tsunade is a very old friend of mine Hinata-chan; she told me the truth about what happened to you. I have great respect for you and your heart."**

"_**My heart? Maybe I was tired of seeing things?"**_

"**You may think that but we know that is not the truth or else you would have refused Naoya-kun because of your nightmares."**

"_**There's something about him that's familiar to me."**_

"**His father abuses him, I'm sorry but I used you as an excuse for him to go somewhere safe. And from what my old friend tells me I believe you can help him where no one else can."**

"_**How can I possibly help that boy like this?"**_

"**What blind? Hinata-chan people underestimate the blind but I believe there is something in you that will not giving up helping those in need. In order to do that you have to overcome your own fears and doubts quicker then others. Others let those fears and doubts eat away at them and they change into what they think they are. You have more will power, if you wish I would like to help you explore this new path and I have no doubt the others would like to as well."**

I smile at him and I tell him about everything I've experimented with and he seemed interested as he gave me suggestions and ideas to experiment on.

"**Hinata-chan might I advise to start sharpening your other senses so you could save your reserves for other things? I have some exercises to help you."**

I smile and nod as he begins going over exercises for me to try with hearing, touch and smell when the others arrive back at the house.

"**I am back my love!"** I smile at him and I hear a thump, I panic wondering what happened to the boy but the others laugh and tell me he fainted.

Yodo gets the others to help my as they bring things to test my smell and feeling before Yodo calls it a day.

Naoya guides m into the house and I shower the kitchen with my chakra so I can cook us a meal.

'**Why do you need us if you've been blind so long?"** I'm washing the lettuce but I can tell he's sitting on the stool watching me.

"_**I've been blind for a week Naoya-kun so I'm not use to it and there are a lot of things I can't do."**_ I focus on his chakra and from its action I can tell he's surprised and I little awed.


	3. Chapter 3

I smile and pat him on the head and I don't need to see to know he flinched but I pretend I didn't notice as I ask him to start cutting the meat. He finds a record player and we find the records to be classical but it didn't really matter as it broke the silence between us. We ate dinner and he cleaned up while I went to my office. I was happy that all I had to do was activate my chakra and the scroll I had written last night came to life for me.

"**You do realize that blind people can't read words right?"**

"_**So you think Naoya-kun but I assure you just because I'm blind that it does not mean that I don't have my ways."**_ I sense light a fire before he picks out a scroll from the library and sits down in the leather couch to read. I continue writing about my findings today and other ideas that came to me.

I felt a chill later on and I showered my chakra to find out the fire went out so I restarted it and grabbed a blanket to put on the sleeping boy as I grabbed the scroll out of his hand. I sat down on my desk and put the scroll there before an idea came to me. I grabbed the scroll Naoya was reading and I opened it and laid it on the desk. I concentrated my chakra to infuse with the scroll and then the words before I activated my chakra like before. I sat back and grinned at the words that came forth as they crawled up my palm and into my body where I absorbed the scroll. I sat back and closed my eyes as the words of the scroll flashed before my darkened sight.

I wrote down my discovery on my scrolls but after I began taking scrolls from the shelf and absorbing them and I was pleased to find my absorbing and intake became faster and more efficient.

I hear birds singing and I decided that will be my alarm clock as I get up and ready breakfast for Naoya-kun. I got to my room and sleep for three hours since my body is use to so little sleep and great amount of chakra use for healing. I'm refreshed as I head back down stairs. I find Naoya sitting on the stool eating the breakfast I made as I pat on the head on my way out.

"_**Good morning Naoya-kun."**_ I don't say anything about him flinching at my touch.

"**Morning."**

I find my way to the grass yard as I begin my mediation.

'**Good morning my lovely flower-"**

I smile as I feel Kira hit the ground with Yuki's punch and she starts scolding him.

"**Good morning Hinata-chan, how did everything go last night?"**

"_**Good Yodo, will you help me train today perhaps?**_'

"**Of course I'll get them trimming the plants around here and we'll go into the forest so we won't be disturbed."**

'_**Thank you."**_

I listened as Yodo gave them instructions on this mornings chores as he led me to a clearing.

"**Hinata I'm going to make a seal on this paper and put it on your back, I thought about what this activity should entail as well. The seal will act as a magnet as I will use sponge darts as the weapons as this is your first time."**

"_**So I'll be in the middle of the clearing with a magnet for sponge darts to come flying at me?"**_

"**Hai, sounds like fun huh?**'  
_**"Yup, can't hold back the excitement."**_

I listen to him walk 20 meters in front of me and I can feel him opening up the seal to summon those darts before I'm being pelted. It doesn't matter where I go as they keep hitting me, I panic and trip as I protect my head in my hands.

'**Concentrate Hinata! Don't let it break with one fall! Get up!"** I try to concentrate and just for that second when I figure out that all the darts have a seal on them as well. I can sense them since Yodo used chakra to seal them I start dodging them.

They start coming at me in all directions and my focus is getting stronger as I actually start flipping toward Yodo so I can get this seal off my back.

"**Enough."** They stop and I land in a crouch.

"**That was good, your concentration on chakra is prefect but what I want to do is wean you off that by using your other senses, are you with me?"** I nod and I feel another summons then I'm hit by a pillow and knocked on my ass.

"**I want you to stop me from hitting you with this pillow using your other senses, you have high quality senses but you need to use them. Concentrate on sound like you do your chakra vision and see if hear the pillow coming. **

I do what I'm told and after I get knocked down countless times I manage to block one then another then another but he threw a twist in.

"_**Great, you're going to scar me from pillow fights forever."**_ I hear a chuckle and I flip toward it but there's no one there so I try concentrate on the smell and just before the pillow lands I bend backwards. He comes again but this time I feel the wind breaking as the pillow comes toward my head. I block and roll. This continues till he can no longer hit me with the damn pillow and the kids call our names for lunch.

We eat as the kids start talking about their academy and funny stories about their families. But my real focus was on Naoya who seemed depressed but I'm guessing he didn't show that on the outside.

"**Wah! Sensei do we really have to pull all the weeds out?"**

"**Hai Kira now go, Hinata-chan and I are training."**

'**Ah really? Can I watch?"**

'**If you get done."**

We got back to the meadow and we return to the darts but this is a whole new ball game that I really, really suck at. The kids come and watch and I can sense their confusion but I my focus stay on my task. And this time we're using kunai.

"**Oh sensei what are you doing to my wife?"**

"**Why doesn't she quit? One of those could hit wrong and kill her!"**

"**I don't know."**

I ask Yodo to show me how to activate the seal and he agrees as him and the other two head home but I stay put. I don't know how long I've been at it till I hear Naoya's voice yell at me.

"**Will you quit already!"** I stop the seals as I turn to face the direction of Naoya.

"_**Something wrong?"**_

"**Why do you keep going for so long? It's dark out!"**

"_**Ah gomen, I'll make you dinner then."**_ I pat his head on the way in and I can tell he's too angry to flinch.

"**That's not what I meant."**

"**Then please explain."**

"**Why do keep going, you're only hurting yourself! Why are pushing your limits so far?'**

I wash my hands and start dinner trying to think how to word this to him but I just give up with the whole think before you speak and go with what my heart says.

"_**Hmm I think pushing your limits is apart of being a Nin. You have to push your limits in order to get to stronger."**_

**"But you're not a Nin anymore! You don't have to do that kind of thing anymore!"**

"_**True I am not but it's a part of me that I can't ignore my urge to get stronger. When I was younger I was always pushed to get stronger and when I got weaker I paid the price many times."**_

I watched his chakra and I saw he was anxious and slightly scared.

"**What did sensei tell you?"**

"_**He told me that we are similar."**_

"**Feh how?"** His anger didn't faze me as I handed him dinner as I didn't answer him we ate in silence of the music I had put on.

After dinner he cleaned up and I went into the office writing down discoveries and abilities before Naoya broke the silence.

"**I'm not as strong as my brothers were; to him I'm a disgrace. My brothers and my mother try to protect me but he's the head of the family. I'm beat and sometimes I think I deserve it for being weak."**

I feel anger at his father for making him feel this way, and I don't want to dwell on that because most of it was connected to my father.

"_**I was clan heiress."**_

"**Was?"**

"_**Ah, I don't have my eyes so I can longer be that person**_."

"**You must have been strong."**

"_**No, I was determined. I was very weak as a child from years of abuse of my clan and family. My mother died when I was five giving birth to my stronger and younger sister. My father hated me as he only acknowledged me to humiliate and torment me, the others spurned me for my weakness and rank. My… Cousin hated my because I was main branch and heir when he was side, he almost killed me in a fight once. In the end I had no one but myself and I got weaker everyday no matter how long of hard I practiced. I watched everyone get stronger but by that time I was finished with comparing myself to others as I focused on me. As years went by my clan noticed my hard work and named me heir, people accepted me as their fellow Nin, and I was promoted. I almost had everything I wanted."**_

"**What were you missing?"**

"_**His acknowledgment."**_

"**Who?"**

"_**My cousin. He had a very hard life, his father died saving me when I was a child so he grew up in hate and anger. The only time I would see him smile was when he was alone and practicing his byakugan. To him his eyes were his only freedom, his only happiness." **_

"**Anyway that's getting off topic isn't it?"**

"_**You love him**_**?"** I gape at the boy before I laugh and shake my head.

"_**Of course not. Heh, if he heard you he'd be disgusted with the very idea. He hates me and has let me know on more then one occasion."**_

"**I see. I don't understand why somebody wouldn't like you."**

"_**There are a lot of people who hate me**_."

"**Then they're the blind ones."** I smile as he picks out his scroll from last night and begins to read as I absorb some scrolls about some medical herbs.

I get some sleep in but I'm out there before dawn activating those seals as the kunai make new wounds on me and my freshly healed skin. Pain really is nothing as I continue until noon where Yodo who had been watching deactivates it.

"**Hinata-chan you're improving very quickly shall we up the speed a little**?" He shows me how to change the seals ad then informs me he'll be taking the kids away for a week on a mission.

A week later

And I'm that spot in the meadow and I'm dodging the kunai that are coming from me at all directions with some thing akin to ease.

"**Wow! My wife is so amazing!"** I laugh and dodge as Yuki punches Kira into the ground as I deactivate the seal.

"_**Thank you Kira-kun."**_

"**Hinata-chan you truly live up to what I've been told."** I smile at Yodo before I pat Naoya on the head as I head back to the yard.

"_**Hopefully that's a good thing then."**_

"**Ah she told me you were a very gifted student."**

"_**I had many teachers but she did teach me much of my knowledge in the medical area."**_

"**Ah who are you guys talking about?"**

'_**An old sensei, the one who asked Yodo to take care of me."**_

"**Ah Hinata-chan I think we'll switch to sebons tomorrow."**

"_**Goodie."**_ I smile as the kids start telling me about their mission but it isn't long before they go home leaving Naoya and I alone. I head to my office out of habit and start writing and an hour later Naoya brings in my dinner.

"_**Oops, sorry Naoya, I'll cook tomorrow."**_ I smile at him sheepishly.

"**Its fine, I'll cook since I'm supposed to be working for you and from the looks of it you're busy."** I smile and pat the boy on the head but this time I'm surprised he doesn't flinch. I get back to my research on the scroll I found about seals and chakra.


	4. Chapter 4

"**Ah, my old friend sent me this I think you'll want to take a look.**" I get up panting form the effort I had just put forth to go and sit by the old man who handed me a paper. I read and I felt a part me sting at the thought of everyone taking the news but I knew I made the right choice.

"_**No regrets Yodo."**_ I hand him the paper and I make my way back into the center of the meadow I had dubbed my training area.

"**Do you feel anything about the article informing Hinata hyuuga is MIA and is presumed dead with her comrades? I wasn't aware this was apart of the plan.**" He seemed angry, well as much as Yodo could be anyway.

"_**What do you want me to say Yodo? I've told you why I left so you can understand why I can't go back."**_

"**I thought this training was so you could go back." **

"_**I don't know Yodo, I can't tell you if I will or won't ever but I like to tell myself I won't because it's easier for me to try and forget."**_

"**What are you really trying to forget Hinata-chan? Is this about you being blind or is about him?"**

My concentration is lost at Yodo's words and my head goes dizzy.

"_**Him?"**_

"**I know a broken heart when I see one."** I lie down on the grass and look us feeling the sun on my face is a feeling I'll never tire.

"_**Is that why I'm here? Why I'm blind? Who knows?"**_

He sits beside me and I feel regret as I hear I tired sigh come from his lips.

"**Some times I worry about you breaking."**

"_**I'll bend till there's no room but I won't break, I refuse."**_ He laughs at me before he tells me to get up and keep practicing as he takes his cane and whacks me in the stomach.

"_**Oomph!" **_

"**Never let your guard down!"** I roll to my side and I avoid his swift attacks with ease before he jumps back and summons water clones and the seals to keep me on my toes as always.

When the day ends I go to my research and Naoya makes dinner settles on his studies with music in the background.

"_**What is this?"**_

"**A plant, Kira gave to you as his Honey."** I roll my eyes but as I gently touch the plant I inject some of my chakra and when I do I'm surprised to find theses some already there. _When I focus on the plant and it has its own chakra source! This is a whole new branch of research altogether._

I play with its chakra and I summon all its chakra to a point in my palm and it swirls but I know I can't adsorb foreign chakra, nobody can with out a seal and using an item,_ yet_.

I smirk as I write with one hand and perform experiments with the plants chakra with my right. As I study the plants chakra I find it has different properties then human chakra. Are chakra is more of a gaseous state while the plants has two types, one like ours and a liquid form, they from a cycle from gas to liquid as the plant creates more chakra and it rows in order to have a larger capacity.

So the gaseous states are unmixable but what about the liquid state? But how do you turn Chakra into liquid?

"_**Naoya please get me a glass of water**_." He complied quickly thinking nothing of it till he saw the plant.

"**You know Kira is going to rant when he finds you killed the plant already**." I take my right hand and transfer the chakra back into the plant but at an all gaseous state so that meant the plant was staying dead for now.

"_**I'll fix it later." **_

I focused my chakra into the water and as I studied its progress I realized that in order to change chakra states I would need my body to change its production and temperature of chakra. Chakra comes from the heart so I closed my eyes and focused to the point where I burnt open the skin of my heart with my chakra. I felt the pain but I continued making a valve instead of my heart just pumping it out to unneeded places.

I pulled my chakra out of the water and back into me while I dumped that water into the plant to empty the cup. I put the cup down and put my hand over the cup. I focused the chakra to come straight through the valve in concentrated river till I felt trickling on my palm.

"**What is that?"**

"_**What does it look like?"**_

"**It's a dark, glowing blue liquid."** I smile as I send out my chakra wave so I can see for myself the liquid chakra. _Hmm, I wonder if I can make a solid_.

I gather the liquid and I focus the liquid into my palm before I closed my eyes and focused on the state of solidness.

'**Your palm is glowing."** I let my power ease and when I open my palm I feel a warm stone in my hand.

"**What's going on?"**

"_**Research, I don't know where it will lead me but there's always a first step right? And as far as your question goes I would listen to your instinct which is telling you I just changed the form of chakra into different states Naoya-kun."**_

I smile as I hand him the stone and I can tell he almost doesn't believe it himself but he saw me do it and is holding said proof.

"**Hinata-chan?"**

"_**Hai?**_

"**Can I help you, with your research?"**

"**Of course, I don't with what but we'll figure that out."**

Another week has passed as my research as been primarily on the plants and so far in my notes each plant of a different type has different signatures and even then I've taught my self the texture and smell of each. Yodo and the others are helping me by talking me to the mist green house where they grow plants all over the land there. As it happened one day I figured out the ability to transfer chakra into a dying plant from the live ones with success. Now if I could only transfer that into human I'd have a whole new healing technique that could save a lot of people.

When I wasn't doing my research I was training with Yodo and my other senses. I was on equal fighting level with him no despite his agility. And days like this turned into weeks and weeks into months before I knew it I had been here a half a year.

"**Wah my darling fiancée!"** It never ceases to amuse me how Yuki manages to beat the crap out of Kira.

"_**Hai?"**_

**He wants to ask you if you'd come on a mission with us to Iwa." **

"**No!!! Naoya I wanted ask my honey**_!" Hmm, no one in Iwa would recognize me and it would be a good chance for me to collect some research._

"**Hai, I think it would be a very good idea, please come Hinata-chan."**

I look at Yodo and I can tell he's anxious and worried about something as his chakra is telling me so.

"_**It would be my pleasure minna."**_ They all smiled at me as I heard the clocks grind in Kira's head as he plotted some chance he get alone with me which usually ended with Yuki beating the crap out of him.

So I walked in the back with Yodo and the other three were distracted I found it was a good time to ask what was wrong.

"_**Yodo there's a reason you wanted me on this mission with you ne?"**_

"**Ah, as ever seeing as always Hinata-chan."**

"_**Flattery changes nothing Yodo."**_

"**Can't blame for trying right? I suppose you haven't heard any news about anything really?"**

I shake my head agreeing with him. I pay more attention to my research then to anything else these days.

"**There's some rogue Nin going about, dangerous business Hinata-chan and I feel safer if there's another jounin here to help me protect the kids."**

"_**I'm not a jounin anymore."**_

"**No but your at the level of one."** I grunt an answer, _I'm I jounin level again?_


	5. Chapter 5

We make it to the city in one piece and I remember why I hate big cities like this one since the noise with my extra senses make it almost painful. We go to where their mission is which happened to a rich lord's house and were invited into his office.

"**Ah, you must be the team sent from Mist; I need you to take this to your Kage as swiftly as possible. This is vital importance and make sure no one reads it all understand?"**

We all nod and he hands the scroll to Yodo who as soon as were out of sight hands it to me for safe keepings. Well technically the whole don't read thing was applied to the Nins and I'm not a Nin right? So that is how I justify absorbing the scroll and filing it away till I can unlock it in my mind later.

When we head back into town I separate from the others to go buy some rare herbs and a huge amount of scrolls that I sealed into a scroll using my own special seals to do so. When I head to the meeting spot I bump into someone's back.

'_**Ah gomen."**_

"**Watch where you're going girl."**

"_**I would but I'm blind-"**_

"**Hinata-chan help!"** I tense and so does the guy in front of me as we both search, me for the one who screamed and him for Hinata-chan. I use my chakra vision and see I'm in the middle of the street and Yodo and everyone is being held by some rogue Nin including the one I just bumped into.

'**Who is this Hinata? Does she have the scroll? Come out, come out where ever you are or they die."**

"_**Ah, you see asking me to come out would imply I was hiding, I wasn't because I'm in fact standing right beside you."**_

I duck as I use my chakra in solid form and split the man in two like I was cutting warm butter.

'"_**well that worked well."**_

Others charged at me but I sidestepped them and dodged them with ease while I manipulated their chakra to become erratic and unbearably painful. I untied the others as Naoya guided me around the screaming bodies and out of the city where we met up with the others.

"**Hinata-chan what did you do to those men?"** I looked down to where Yuki's voice asked me the question.

'_**I didn't kill them if that's what you're asking. I manipulated their chakra to become erratic and painful."**_

"**All this time I always thought that you-… never mind."**

"_**Go on, I won't laugh**_." I put my arm around the girl's shoulder, I hate having people scared of me.  
"**I always pictured you being fragile, I mean you're always doing research and I never see you actually training. I thought we were here to protect you not the other way around."**

She reminded me of that girl who escorted me to those months back but I clear that image and focus on my present.

"_**Whether you notice or not you do protect me from something much more dangerous then any rogue Nin."**_

"**More dangerous?"**

"_**Ah Hai, myself. I don't know if I would be the person I am today with out meeting you guys. And as far as protecting me from bandits, I rather put myself between you and such hardship as long as possible. After all you're only young once right?"**_

She laughs at me and the others join in as I'm secretly glad their fear of me is no longer showing in their chakra.

"**You're 4 years older then us! You're not old! But my sensei on the other hand is just plain ancient."** I laugh at Kira's insult as Yodo whacks him on the head while saying he still knew how to be cool and that he still had some moves which only further drove us into laughter.

When we get home days later I walk into my office through the path of scrolls towered high from almost every surface of the ground except the desk, fireplace and couch. I start writing more of my findings when Naoya comes in and gives me my dinner while trying not to get killed by my scroll mountains.

"**Yeesh every time we come back there's a new mountain of scrolls! Why don't you file them instead of just piling them in a certain part of the room?"**

"_**I left a path for you to get to me and the couch so what more do you want**_?" He rolls his eye as he takes one of my scrolls and starts to read. He falls asleep on the couch as usual and I find my way to the kitchen and take out the necessary ingredients to make a chakra drink which I had created.

_My research is going along smoothly with my new findings. So far I've been able to predict and study the distinctive characteristics of all living things and with my chakra waves. I've been able to change the state of chakra thus enabling me to convert my chakra into other beings, using it against them and to help them. I experimented with changing the forms of chakra with being in direct contact and after many failures I was successful but only under the condition it's my chakra or I have mixed with the others chakra first. _

_But I can manipulate others chakra if I'm in contact with it by using my chakra mist method, chakra string method or infusion method._

_Experiment 378- I'm able to form my blade into a hard solid substance that can with stand Yodo's attacks._

_-I only have to use a thin layer of my chakra in kind of a blue glowing shield that also tested against the elements as well._

_-I have shrunk the shield into body part armor like a breast plate or as detailed as a glove._

_-I began to manipulate my armor to attack. If an opponent has captured me by the neck (my back to his front) I will be able to spike my chakra through him like a sword or spike and render him dead._

_-I have begun to form my chakra into blades successfully cutting down thick trees with one swipe. And since I'm able to create solid chakra that stays outside of my body with out a seal I can throw the blades as well. _

_Luckily Yodo is a Kin jutsu expert and has taught me his seal knowledge. I have broken down seals to find there are 52 basic seals with different properties and countless combinations. I have experimented with those as well and have come up with success. I have been able to shrink unloving things like scrolls or furniture. And so I went a step further by infusing a scroll into another scroll thus creating a solution to my filing dilemma. It is also quite handy when I can pack a house full of furniture and equipment in one scroll instead of carrying it places. I have gained other seal knowledge but I have written those down on other scrolls._

_In this time I have also taken up botany again from my younger days by creating medical creams and drinks with combining drinks. Though I'm only dabbling I would like to further expand my research as I have the kids building me a green house as I write which should be complete today in fact._

Two months later

I'm sitting with Yodo watching the kids train on a Thursday afternoon where the fall breeze nips through my blue kimono but I simply adjust my chakra to a hot temperature and so I don't feel the cold at all.

"**Hinata-chan, I'd like to thank you for your help."**

"_**You're the one whose been helping me Yodo."**_

"**It's been nine months since you've been here and the change is already so great in yourself and the children it makes me proud."**

"_**Ah they have gotten stronger haven't they?"**_

"**Hai and I now believe they're almost ready for the exams." A **cold feeling washed over at those words as I knew where he was going.

"_**Ah, when is it then?"**_

"**Three months from now and its in Kohona."** I smile at that thought but bad memories of my past exam doesn't let me smile for real.

"**If it's not so bold I would like all the children to move in so they can focus on their training. I've heard Suna and Kohona have some extremely tough Genin. They say they might be the next rookie nine but those are rumors."**

"_**Next rookie nine huh? Ah who knows? But you're all the more welcome to it and I think it will help Naoya-kun."**_

"**Before you came along I've never seen him smile or care about anyone else but his training."**

"_**I believe that change in him has nothing to do with me. All I have given him is the room to grow and he did the rest by himself."**_

"**Humble as always?"**

"_**Flattery? I see there is more you want to ask me?" **_He chuckles at me ability to see right through him.

"**Hai, you see right through people don't you?"** Hai and it's not always a good thing I've learned.

"_**Well then I'm listening."**_

"**I would like you to become a medic Nin again for the village. The hospital is too far away for the people who are sick and can't get to the hospital."**

"_**What makes you think I have the ability?"**_  
**"What makes you think you don't? You've already crossed all bounds in seals and chakra knowledge Hinata and your background in medical knowledge is already astounding by any means. Besides, do you know how many people you can help alone?"**

"_**I hate when you do that."**_

"**Hmm what?"**

"_**Appeal to that side of me that I can't help it."**_

"**Like I said Hinata-chan, you're not the type of person to refuse helping others. In fact I think its one of those traits that landed you here right? And I'm thankful for it indeed."**

Yodo had spread word about me being a doctor and before I knew it the parlor I had never used had become my doctor's office that was always full. The kids and Yodo had moved in and are training in the backyard as I see patient after patient. Most of their problems were easily fixed but some took me time and I even had to go so far as to operate on some poor fellow. Of course I had to knock him unconscious as he was a little worried about a blind person operating on him. I found that after a month people kept on coming back with the same problem so I started experimented with the plants and I found cures and remedies for those common problems. So that stopped the repeating costumers and I found more time for my seal research and my botany experiments.

Of course playing doctor had tired me out in the beginning and the fact having two hyper active kids in my house didn't help. I enjoyed the late evenings where Yodo, Kira and Yuki went to bed leaving me and Naoya alone in my office in peace.


	6. Chapter 6

'**Hinata-dono! Hinata-dono please open up the door! Please!**' A loud knock broke the silence of one late evening and I nodded to Naoya he could answer the door as I followed slowly behind him. When he opened it a small boy around eight I'm assuming by his chakra fell in the door way at Naoya's feet.

"**Hinata-chan what's the meaning of the knocking?"** I look back at Yodo and I send out a wave of chakra to see everyone. Yuki and Kira are still sleeping, Naoya is confused, Yodo is plain tired and the boy is shaking in a startling amount of fear.

"**Hinata-dono please help my father! He's dieing and no one in the capital have the ability to do anything but you can!"**

"_**Me? If the medic Nins in mist can't do anything then why do you-"**_

"**Because you're my last hope! Please, everyone's given up hope. I need to believe in something or I'll end up like everyone else!"**

"_**I see, what's wrong with him then?"**_

"**He's a Nin; he went to fight some rogue Nin and they did something to him and nobody can fix it."** I sigh as I shake my head grabbing my coat.

"**Well that's descriptive isn't it? I'll have to get you to lead me to him little one so I can examine him myself."** I take the boys hand and wave to others not to break the house while I'm gone.

The boy's pulling at my hand recklessly as he's tripping over weeds through what I'm assuming is pitch black. I pull him back and swing him on my back while breaking into a jog using all my senses so I don't trip or run into anything.

'**How can you see where you're going in the dark?"**

Ichuckle at the boys' innocent question.

"_**I'm blind little one, night or day it doesn't matter as there is always darkness for me ne?"**_

"**Eh? Then should you be running like this? We could hit some thing!"  
**_**"I assure you I might not be able to like everyone else but I have my ways so don't worry, we'll be back in the village in a half an hour k?"**_

"**I'll trust you."** I smile into the night but he mumbles his next words before he falls asleep. **'It's the only thing I can do.'**

When I get to the hospital I search the signatures and I find many irregulars in the hospital which send off warning bells in my head.

"_**Wake up little one; I need you to tell me which room your father is in."**_

He wakes up and rubs his before he points to the elevator and mumbles a room number before he goes to sleep.

I find the room with ease and as I enter the room is filled with heavy chakra filled people.

"**Tsuji-kun!"** I let the woman take the boy off my back as they gather around to hug him.

"**Thank you so much! He left seven hours ago and we didn't know where he went or anything!"** _Seven hours? The boy most have searched along time to find me then?_

"_**Well I think he was searching for me then, lucky he found my house."**_

They looked at me then at my eyes and sense their confusion before it clicks into one of the old woman in the corner.

"**I see, after Tsuji heard some of us talking about you he went to find you himself, brave boy." **

"_**Hai, since he went through all that troubles do you mind if I take a look at his father?'**_

"**My dear girl him and many in this hospital and all over are dying and no ones knows why, if you think you can help my son Tsuji senior then I welcome you to try."** I smile and nod as the room clears and I begin my work.

"**Ka-san who is that?"**

"**My dear that is Hinata, she's a doctor from a small village that helps poor out. They say she can do things other doctors can't so let's pray then hmm?"**

The door closes and I focus my chakra into the man's body and examine him thoroughly. I take the dry easer marker and start writing notes about him on the bored next to what little the mist Nins have found. When I note all the irregularities I take a seat beside the man and look over my notes trying to figure this out. A while later and countless explanations but I can't turn away from the truth. Some one created a jutsu that has hyuuga properties but they didn't know what they were doing and instead of shutting down chakra they've caused it to become so erratic that it's destroying itself and its user. A Shiver of fear runs through me at the prospect of some one being able to experiment on one of my family in order to find out such information. I hear a drip on the floor and I bend down to investigate but I find it's my own blood. I was digging my nails into my palm I broke skin and didn't realize it. I sighed and healed my hand before I focused on the man before me.

I used my chakra and created a seal on the mans chest that drained chakra out of him, I stopped it before it killed him and checked it once more. I found the intruding chakra from the jutsu had been absorbed as well. The man would be very weak for awhile but he would recover fine. I sat back down in my chair and stared at the board that held my notes for kami knows how long.

I heard birds singing moments before the door opened and I heard small hesitant foot steps approach me and the man.

"**Gomen ne for dragging you here but I thought that you could help him."** I tilt my head at he boy before I remember I forgot to tell anyone that the man would be fine.

"_**Ah gomen Tsuji-kun I got so caught up with my mind I forgot to tell you I healed your father."**_

I felt his chakra spike and his heart beat quicken before he jumps and hugs my crying.

"**Thank you! I knew you could do it!"** Everyone came in expecting the worse but when they saw I'm assuming the boys happy face they called the doctor in to really check the man before they celebrated.

I was still staring at the bored when the doctor came in, his chakra was heavy with exhaustion and depression but as he continued to check the man over it become much lighter.

"**I don't believe it! He's weak but he'll be ok!**' They cheered and I winced as it hurt my ears so I left walking down the hallway.

'**Wait! Please wait! I need to talk to you!"** I stop and as I wait for the doctor to catch up to me.

"**You're the blind doctor I've been hearing about and you just healed that man right?**' I nod as the man starts dragging me somewhere down some corridors and into a room.

"**Minna, this is the blind doctor and she knows how to heal the dying Nin!'**

I heard voices of disbelief but I felt their heavy chakra lighten with hope.

"_**Ah, it's not that hard, I'll show if you like."**_ The followed at I'm dragged to another room. I send out my chakra waves and find this woman to be much like the man but the intruding chakra is from a different person which greatly worries me.

I create my seal slowly and give them instructions as they check the woman over as they find her weak but cured. They drag me to another room and I watch as they each cure a victim before I'm dragged back out of the building and into the Kage tower and into his office.

'**I've heard a lot about the blind doctor but I had no idea you were this talented**." I sit across from him and move a piece on the Shoji board as I do. He moves his piece as I make another move as we continue to play as we talk.

"_**More important is whose doing it, Left longer those Nin would have died very painfully."**_

"**Hinata-san this has been happening all over the land for about a month and many nin have fallen to it, I ask you to write out your instructions so I can have them messenger out to the other lands as fast as possible."**  
"_**Your hiding something from me but your chakra isn't, there's more you're not telling me Mizukage-sama."**_

"**How can I trust you?"**

"_**I'm not a Nin for any country, I'm just a doctor but I do come up with good advice once in a while."**_

"**These attacks have only been happening in certain countries."**

His words made sense to me but the meaning didn't set well.

"_**Let me guess, heavy in Kohona, Suna and light in the others except where there is none like lighting and Iwa?" **_

"**Hai, but I don't think I want to know how you guessed. This is the beginning of something terrible Hinata-san and I fear Mist will get dragged into it."**

"_**I see, you have a very heavy burden. Mist has been through civil wars, poverty and black crops that rake the land, people are turning rogue everyday. Less and less loyal till there is no one you could trust as everyone becomes a liability. All in all you wouldn't be a very good ally in a war ne?"**_

'**you make us sound like we're some weak country, we are strong and we are becoming stronger everyday."**

"_**Hai but I was telling the truth to a degree while sounding very convincing wasn't I?"**_

"**Hai, but that doesn't help me. I'll just tell both sides that Mist is weak and unable so they'll just not even bother-"**

He started laugh as he catches onto my drift as I go to make the last moves on the board.  
**"Say yes to their proposal of alliance but make it look like I'm admitting a horrible shame, if they're as focused on beating the other side they'll cut any alliance with me as so not to have any weak links thus enabling mist to stay neutral."**

I smile as I make my last move completely shocking him that he just lost when he thought he was winning.

"**You know if you ever need another job I'll more then welcome as a political advisor. Just when the enemy is at its highest you find a way to take its legs."** I smile at him as I take a scroll and start writing down the seal and procedures while the Mizukage sets up the board swearing a rematch. When I'm done he takes the pen and writes something on the bottom.

"**Discovery made by the H. Blind Doctor, here have this copied and sent out right away!"**

"_**H. Blind doctor?"**_ I take the third game easily as I did the others as I sense him shake is head.

'**Hai, you should have the credit and you have been nicknamed the blind doctor here."**


	7. Chapter 7

When I get home I deal with the patients while explaining what happened to the Nin in the hospital leaving out my talk with the Kage.

"**Wah! My honey is a hero! I'm a lucky man!"** I feel the earth shake with the impact of Kira head and body being smashed into it.

I write my discoveries on a scroll that a seal with black tie letting anyone know this was meant for my eyes only sort to speak of as I filed it into the black scroll that held the others.

Days went by quickly as I continued my research but one day I was in my freshly made green house dealing with the herbs I was experimenting with when I heard a voice.

'**Hinata-chan?**' I walk over to the plants around the corner as I easily pinpoint where the noise came from and from the chakra I could tell that is was hokage-sama's slug summoning.

"_**Ah Hai?"**_

"**This message is for you."** I grab it and I absorb it quickly reading the simple message while returning one my own.

_Thank you, we all miss you._

_HK(Hokage of Kohona)_

_Anytime. Likewise. _

_h.b.d._

(H. blind doctor)

It was short and yet it gave me courage to continue my life as it is and also continue my research to help people.

_I've stumbled upon on a seal that convert chakra but I've modified the seal so there only be a little at time, it should be enough to give energy to others and to convert it to drinks, creams, and other alternatives. If I didn't make such modifications and it fell into the wrong hands some one could seal an entire city and kill everyone instantly by draining their chakra. There are other negative possibilities about using the un-altercated seal but I rather not think about those. So in safe measure I created an anti-seal that protects form any seal in my knowledge._

_I have been having chats with the Mizukage guiding him through the plans of planning the stage weakness and in those times I've informed him of my discoveries and he's already sending doctors and nurses to my house to learn simple methods from me._

_- A drink that can restore chakra, a simple plan and has been invented but mine restores fully and it won't backfire on you later._

_-Creams that heal, seal, regenerate and other actions._

_-A basic outline of the conversion seal which they can use to pass chakra on to each other and their patients. _

The more complex creams, drinks and seal I've kept to myself I said before could be altered into a weapon with the right know how. But with teach these Nins, other Nins from other countries have to study at Mist's hospital. I'm fortunate that the Mizukage happens to be a friend of mine and had told the visiting Nins that they will not be learning from me. The villagers pass no word to the visitor on how to reach me which I'm grateful for.

Trouble do keep appearing as different jutsu's that hold hyuuga properties keep popping up and I have come to the conclusion that I must find the ones who are inventing them and stop them. I've heard rumors that it's the Hyuuga that are creating such techniques and I can't help the anger that runs through me at their accusations. This helps me realize that even though I do not have the eyes that mark me a hyuuga my blood is still thick with pride for that name.

"_**I know you'll all do your best at the exams."**_ I smile at the three but I can sense their heavy chakra.  
**"Ah why can't you come! Kohona is nice this time of year! And we can have a lovely night alone-"**

While Kira is groaning in pain because of Yuki's hit I decided to explain a little to them.

"_**I wish I could come but I have to go on my own mission gomen ne minna."**_

"**I thought you weren't a Nin anymore?"**

"_**This isn't about being a Nin or not, I'm doing this for stop some people that are hurting others."**_

They want to question but their families steal them away.

"**Hinata-chan you shouldn't do this**." I listen to those kids laughter I had grown fond of and it makes me content.

"_**Hai, they're using hyuuga properties, and the hyuuga are being framed for it now. Lightning and Iwa are smart but they crossed the line when they started messing with my family. I may be blind but I'm not weak." **_

"**I never really knew you to be stubborn Hinata-chan."**

"_**Me either but who knows? Maybe I'll fail maybe I won't, the only thing I can do is try ne?"**_

"**Ah but do you have any idea where to start, it could take years**-"

"_**Nope I know where they are so it won't be too hard."**_

"**I hope everything goes well, please be back in a month or the kids will drag me out to look for you!" **

I wave at the kids leaving before I start heading west but the Mizukage stops me.

"_**Here take this, it will get you into any country you need and here's money so can you rent a place to stay. Where ever you're going Hinata-chan. And take the head band and jounin rank marker as well."**_

"_**Eh why?"**_

"**You're going to stop them from hurting all the Nin, so I'll just pass it off as a mist mission and I have a feeling that your jounin rank in fighting as well. Good luck and stay sake friend."**

"_**Of course."**_ I head toward my path putting on the headband around my neck and the marker on my arm_, just like old times ne?_

I easily pass through the gates when I give them my papers and I try to find a place to stay while keeping on chakra waves on high alert. I placed an illusion my eyes to seem I could actually see considering my reputation of being the blind doctor that is a residence of mist. I open the mission scroll I stole from a cloud Nin to find my mission will be to guard a cloud council member's kid.

I curse my luck as I find out I'm babysitting a hyper active little girl who dreams to a master thief because one the stories she read.

"**What's your name?"**

"_**Hinata and yours?"**_

"**Kishi! And I will be a great thief!"**

"_**Ah you mean a master thief or perhaps queen of thieves**_?" She looked at me wide before she leaned in real close and whispered loudly in my sensitive ear.

"**Are you a thief?"** I was about to reply with that would be dishonorable and so but I thought came to me as I smile to the girl and led her away from prying eyes.

"_**Hai but you must keep it a secret. I'm a master thief and if you're really determined to become our queen I could start to train you while I'm on my mission."**_

She nods her head euphuistically and plans start formulating my head as I take her hand back to the bedroom. I mediate on the floor while she goes into her closet. In that time I've sent my chakra to every corner of this building and have drawn it on the scroll.

'**Ta~da~!"** I look up at the girl and send out my chakra waves to see her dressed in all black, the only thing showing is her eyes.

"_**Bravo, but my Hime but we thieves are discreet; you need to wear something over top so people will not suspect you understand?"**_

She nods and dives back into her closet while I send out waves again this time searching for a lab but I'm unable to find one. The wind bites at me painfully so I get to close the wind.

"**I was always told that the wind carries secrets and other wonderful things and we are none the wiser.**"

I stop at her words as an I idea comes to me as I suggest we go the garden.

"_**This will help you learn balance which is very important."**_

Through out the next month I teach her different techniques on balance and how to be sneaky not seeing the harm but I never got the chance to do any search till one day I had practice standing very still and very quiet.

I close my eyes and concentrate as I let my chakra flow into the wind and I feel as though as light a feather. I push it toward the government buildings and any possible labs as the words experiment and lab make their way to me but my concentration is broke as a scream pierces the silence.

I'm up at seconds as left over chakra litters the garden as I follow the kidnapper's chakra trail staying out of notice.

I follow them leading outside the city about three hours till they stop at a huge tree. I watch with my vision as luckily my enhanced hearing heard the password. I focus on the chakra signatures and I find one I can put a face to, the girl's dad. I copy the chakra signature, put an illusion on and say the correct password and I'm in.

I walk down the hallway and pass the guards who nod at me but I still follow the girls trail but I'm stopped as I hear a meeting I progress so I find a bathroom and lock it. I sit down on the floor and send out my chakra waves to that location to listen in as change the frequency of my chakra.

'**So the girl is locked away?"**

"**Hai, if were correct we'll be able to blame Kohona, the maids saw us with their anbu uniforms for the nins we've killed."**

"**Ah I see. And how is the progress an operation cloud hyuuga?"** I felt my blood go cold at his words.

"**None of the women are able to produce the byakugan, and the children we've been operating keep dying but the techniques we've produced are getting better."**

"**Ah that may be true but with that damn blind doctor how are we supposed to kill them with it?"**

"**Well you see I've put some thinking into it and I've already began a plan of action. I have spread rumors that only a hyuuga could be doing this since it is their techniques and so far the progress is very good. Our spy in Suna and Kohona say there is doubt and fear concerning the hyuuga."**

"**So if we turn Suna against Kohona we take them out then turn our sights to Suna and Iwa."**

"**Hai, really no one suspects us anymore so we are in the clear." **

I come back to focus and I try to calm my anger as not to detect my presence but they really make me upset. I send out my chakra to find the little girl crying in a dark cell so I resume my disguise as I head toward the cell and dismiss the guards.

Once their gone I drop the disguise and I make my chakra into a stone which I'm going to assume lights the cell for the little girl.

"**Hinata!"** She hugs me and I pick her up telling her to be quiet. The guard looks at me strangely as I tell not to tell anyone about this as I take the girl out of the hideout a mile away.

"**Hinata-chan are you the blind doctor?"** I stop in my tracks and set down smiling at her.

"_**What makes you think that?"**_**  
"The bandage around your eyes**." Crap I undid all of my disguise in front of her.  
_**"Hai, you caught me Hime, what will you do now?"**_

"**Are you going to kill me because I know**?" I laughed as I sat down an put her in my lap.

"_**Kami, why would I do that? I'll just have to leave before my mission is done that's all."**_

"**I won't tell on one condition!"**

"_**oh? What is your condition Hime?"**_

"**I want to help you! Let me go with on the mission and I won't tell anybody you real identity!" **

"_**Even though I'm stealing from your country? Your family?"**_

"**Yup, we thieves have to stick together!" **

"_**Alright, here's the plan then**__…"_

I find the guard that kills me and I slip some already made forget potion that I made from the jutsu itself. I feel the girl nod at me and holds her hand out, I nod and put my hand hers.

"**For thieves!"**

"_**For thieves."**_

We part ways and I chuckle at our display before I make my way to the labs in the lower level. I sneak in wearing the disguise of Hime's father and no one questions me as I walk up to the glass.

"**The experimentation on the children is a failure so we'll be need 20 more subjects for test 23, and the woman are only bearing mutated babies so we don't bother keeping those alive."** I felt anger as a fellow human, a Nin and a scientist at this man and every one of these people down here.

"_**I see, where is the nearest escape route?"**_

"**why?"**

I frown at him letting my annoyance shine through.

"_**I wish to check the security on it so no mishaps happen and do not question me again."**_ The scientist snivels and shrinks into himself as he leads me through the security and I'm pleased I'll be able to easily break through it.

"_**And where do you keep all the files and documentation?"**_

He jumps as he quickly shows me to the office as he goes through a lot of security to get into the room.

"**I'm the only one aloud in this area but since you're the cloud Kage's first advisor I'll let you in."** _Wah the Kage's first advisor? L~u~c~k~y!_


	8. Chapter 8

I walked into the giant room and I freeze as in the objects in the middle of the room make me shiver with terror. Neji's eyes floated there perfectly preserved.

"**Ah the key to our success, we are very lucky we got them, we almost got two pair but that hyuuga we underestimated."**

_You have no idea baka._

"_**I want to make some notes and test your filing so unlock and I'll make random audits, so far you've done well in the inspection and the Kage will hear about it I'm sure."**_ I didn't tell him that he'd done well for me and the Kage will hear that this man let me right into their labs, he'll find out soon enough.

He left the room and I was quick to make all the scrolls into one then I replaced them with my scrolls they'd like to read later.

Lastly I went to the eyes and touched the glass sending my chakra into the preserving liquid as I destroyed the inside of those eyes I had looked into so many years. I sighed and took a moment to grieve before I resumed my disguise and set about pretending to audit and such.

I knocked on the door and the sniveling man came back in and took a quick glance at the room to see nothing out of place before he let me out to pass.

"**Everything according plan?"**

"_**Hai, perfection, I commend you on your help**_." I felt the man's chakra raise at my praise but a sounding alarm went off as I held back a smirk.

"_**Hurry, evacuate immediately never mind the experiments, they're failures go!"**_

The sniveling man got everyone out of the room believing that everything was ok leaving to me. I sit back on chair and face the victims with a smile before I drop my disguise, of course they don't recognize who I am but they're smart enough to know their savoir.

I push some buttons that I assume are the correct ones as they're released as I make my way on top of their desks to command their attention.

"_**Alright everyone I'll be your guide today on getting out of this lab so please stay in an orderly fashion, no noise and listen to my commands please and thank you understand?...Good! Shall we go then?"**_ I tell them to stand back as I activate my explosion seals I had placed earlier on in the inspection. They cover their ears as do I before I tell them we really are pressed time so I lead them out of the facility and I tell them to go down that direction and into the boat as I erase and hide their chakra from anyone else.

I head back and I find Hime waiting for me at the spot we had planned.

"_**Well done Hime, excellent distraction might I add. Our get away transportation awaits us your majesty.**_" She smiles as she hops on my back, we reach the boat and record time as I set her down and used my liquid chakra to push the boat so we wouldn't have to start the noisy engine. In the last sights of the hidden lab I release my last seals that will completely destroy the lab as we all watch in satisfaction at the explosion.

We dock at the edge of the river and give them a map I drawn to get them to mist where I sent a message to the Mizukage.

"_**Safe travels then everyone!"**_

"**Wait! Who the hell are you guys?'**

Before I answer her Hime pipes up with a dramatic answer that makes me smile.

"**I am the queen of thieves and this is my trusty side kick The Blind Doctor! Remember brave people our names as you sing songs and write sonnets and poems about us!"** _Side kick? Ah, why not?_

_She grabs hops on back and points in some random direction and yells,_

"**And we're off!"** And I run in that direction but I change as we go into the forest so I can get her homein time for curfew.

I sneak her back into the garden and I mumble the questions that been running through head the whole time.

"_**Sonnets and poems?"**_

"**I don't know what sonnets are but it sounded cool!"** I smile at the kid before I say one last thing before leaving.

"_**They're the same thing your majesty."**_

"**Ah, Thank you for the adventure Hinata-chan…Will I see you again**?"

"_**Who knows? And it was an honor being your side kick and don't forget to do what I told you k?"**_

I leave out the door and I'm cut off as I see Hime's father in the entry way feeling pissed as I hide behind a pillar.

_Thank you for the treasures Cloud!, I'll be sure to take good care of them!_

_Sincerely;_

_The queen of thieves and her trusty Sidekick H.B.D. _

"**That's all it said on every single scroll! And how is that possible that the eyes are destroyed! You fools!"**

"**Tou-san! Tou-san! Thank you!" **

I sense his confusion and I smile at Hime's next words.

"**Thank you for the giving me the best guard ever!"**

"**What are you taking about honey, there is no guard."**

"**Hai you made the blind doctor my guard and she followed those bad men who kidnapped me and then she made me the queen of thieves as we stole a treasure and saved some people!"**

The reaction in his chakra was great! So was everyone else's.

"**H. Blind Doctor?"** I heard a thump as the man hit the floor from fainting before I walked out the servant's door not bothering to hide my smile or my chuckle as I walked out of Cloud with my treasure.

When I walk though the gate of my house I'm surprised to sense the Mizukage waiting on my porch with tea and a set shoji board.

"_**My kind of welcome."**_ I sit down as I take the first cup and move and I tell him about the adventure.

After he stopped laughing and regained himself he started talking.

"**I've heard the story from the announcements but hearing it from your side is much more amusing.. It's been made an announcement there is a price on your head as claimed you weren't a resident of my country that you merely pass by. None of the citizens are giving you up as they find you much more amusing."**

"_**Thanks,… I think."**_

"**You've made a fool out of cloud Hinata-chan and the other countries are taking advantage of that. And though I want to ask details I won't because I highly doubt I'd understand what you're saying anyway. I've returns all those people to their homes swearing them that the only name they are to give is your better known one. They've gone through a lot and when the kage's find out what they did there is going to be hell to pay. Of course you don't care about that do you?'**  
_**"Nope, I've hopefully stopped those attacks and their progress so all is well."**_

"**Ah, I hope and the hyuuga name has been cleared and Suna and Kohona relations are being fixed."**

"_**According to your spies?"**_

"**No Yodo is an old friend of the Hokage**."

"_**Ah, by the way I win."**_

"**Rematch."**

I had two weeks to read all the info I had obtained from cloud before the kids got home but I didn't mind at all since it was easy but the info itself was disturbing. After reading it all I burned the scrolls as rewrote and useful information which wasn't that much. Most of it was centered on how to rebuild the hyuuga trait and so I didn't learn anything new. Of course anyone outside the hyuuga's got their hand on this info it would spell disaster for all hyuuga kind and others.

I was in the green house when I was visited by another messenger.

_Mist passed. Nice work in cloud._

_HK_

_Thanks. Cloud rat in city. Hyuuga info destroyed._

_H.B.D._

My reply hopefully gave her some relief but on the other hand gave her troubles as I'm informing of the spy.

Days later when the door would burst in as I sidestep the Kira missile that was launched at me I would say congratulations before they tell me they had passed. They told me they heard about my mission in cloud and its success, they also told me it gave them courage to keeping going.

'_**I'm glad, I had fun and I'm glad you guys did to."**_

"**Oh my poor fiancée I let you go on such a dangerous mission with me to protect you! Wah I'm failure of a husband! I don't deserve you!"**

"**Ah you've just realize that now?**' I tilt my head at Naoya and his light chakra before Kira tackles him as they start wrestling each other.

'_**He's happy."**_ Yodo beside my nodded his head till Yuki punched them both into the ground before she turned to me and Yodo.

"**Ah Hinata-chan, Sensei can I take pictures of you and everyone**?" She said it sweetly and I can tell she really wanted to as her chakra was longing and anxious.

'_**Why not?"**_ She smiled and took the first one of me and Yodo then Yodo took the camera and took funny ones of me and yuki till the boys say what we were doing.

"**Wah, I want I picture of me and my true love!" **

As Yuki handed out the pictures that day and we all had our favorite ones that we framed.

Yuki framed the one where it was just me, her and the boys sitting nicely as can be.

Kira choose the one of me looking surprised as he kissed my cheek, both blushing.

Yodo choose the one after the kiss where Yuki had Kira in a sleepers hold while Naoya was smirking at Kira's pain and I was laughing behind them.

I was warmed when Naoya chose the one where I wrapped my arms around him and put my hand on his head as we both truly smiled into the camera.

My picture was the one where Yuki put the timer on the camera facing us but she tripped and set us all sprawling to the ground, and so that picture when it was described to me, I knew it was my favorite as we were all laughing together.

I was in the garden house conducting experiments when I turned around surprised when they started singing happy birthday to me.

"_**Ah thank you but my birthday was three months ago in December."**_

"**Ah really? We didn't know but since you've been here a year we thought we'd celebrate it now!" **

"**Yah my dear honey, you look young and beautiful in my eyes!"**

"**baka, she is young and beautiful, she's 17!"** Old habits die hard as I blush at what Naoya-kun said and I feel him blush in embarrassment to had Kira gets up and yells again.

"**Ah I see how it is, I Kira the great Nin and future husband of Hinata-chan declare you Naoya a love rival!"**

I start laughing at the state of shock Naoya's chakra before I lead us into the house and into the kitchen to get some plates out.

When every one is gone I can tell there's something bother Naoya but I wait for him to come to me and he does after dinner as sits on his couch.

"**Hinata-chan?"**

"_**Hai?"**_

"**About what Kira said, it's not like that." **

"_**I know, don't worry Naoya-kun."**_

"**No, its-, he is right on some level."** _Uh oh._

"_**Ah gomen but can you clarify please?"**_

"**I- I do love you but not like him."**  
_**"as in?**_'

"**Boy/girl love."** _Thank kami_.

"_**So as in a friend?'**_

"**No, before I came to stay with you I has pretty much given up you know? But I'm different now because you've helped grow up. I went back to my house to have a family dinner and I didn't think anything was different but apparently I am. My mom and my brothers told me, I was happy, happy with everyone around me and happy with myself. And when I told them I'd being staying here with as long as possible my dad actually spoke to me. He told me I was welcomed back anytime I wanted and then he called me son. There are my blood kin and I would do anything to help them but when some says family I think of you."**

I smiled at the boy as I got up and wrapped my arms around his neck in a still.

"_**It's the same for me. I don't know how much longer I can stay with out jeopardizing Mist but I'll stay as long as I can ne?"**_

I let go and we go back to normal like almost every other night since he moved into this house.


	9. Chapter 9

My days continues in almost routine, in the morning I would see take care of the green house, mid morning I would see the patients, in the after noon I would train or help the other newly made chunin train teaching them something or other. In the evening The Mizukage would come over and we have three games of Shoji which he never wins over some sake talking politics. When he'd leave I would start writing and researching as Naoya would sit on the couch and read one of my random scrolls till he fell asleep. Then it would start all over again after I catch a few hours of sleep.

I knew it couldn't last much longer so I relished in it till the very day the Mizukage summoned me to his office one morning.

"**Good morning Hinata-chan."** I make way to my chair and make the first move in the shoji board and returns it with out missing a beat.

"_**Good morning Mizukage-sama."**_

"**Hinata-chan have you ever been in love?"** I choked on my tea as I set it down lightly on the table.

"_**You know that could've waited till I was done with my tea."**_

"**Hai, but your reaction was very amusing."**

'_**Why do you ask?"**_

"I'm **old and I in my age we didn't do suck reckless things in the name of love. I listened to my parents and I had an arranged marriage and there's not a day that goes by that I don't love her more. "**

"_**Ah, times change friend, arranged marriage often do not end up with such peaceful endings. More often then not two people spend the rest of their lives in misery in the name of their family and their family's greed."**_

"**Ah, you've been there then? An arranged marriage?"**

"_**I…left my family before it was completed."**_

"**Ah you ran away from an arranged marriage then?"**

"_**No I left because I did some thing selfish that jeopardized my families name, I was more then ready to take that role."**_

"**Did you indulge in a lover before the date was set? It sounds adventurous and like you."**

"_**No he was not a lover and there was no- I made a choice and I had to live with it but it affected others so I decided to leave in order to protect him and everyone else."**_

'**Do you regret it? You lost your entire life because of that choice."**

"_**There are moments where I long for home and the life I had but those are far and few in between. I have a life here for now but I also know that one day someone will find out I'm here and take me back. But this off topic what is it you summoned me for something."**_

"**Ah Hai, one of my sons has run away with an Iwa's lord daughter, they say its kidnap and they're demanding his head."**

"_**I ah see, and you want me to track them down and figure out a way for him to come home head and all right?"**_

"**Pretty much, since you're not a nin I have no qualm about sending you with personal feelings attached but all Iwa, cloud and the mist council have sent head hunters."**

"_**Sounds like a challenge."**_

He smiles bitterly as I captured the game and I sensed how much this was hurting him.

"_**I will do everything in my power to keep your son safe my friend, I swear on my life."**_ When he was distracted I placed a seal on the floor which transported me to my house. It was one the seals I had been playing around with when I find using these I could be anywhere with the seals. I inform them of my leave and the plead to come but I tell them it's not mission for good little Nins as I disappear on the outside of cloud capital. It's not where I want to go but it saved me a couple days travel as I head toward Iwa and the awaiting chakra trail. When I get there I sneak into the city with the same ease I use to sneak into the runaway bride's room. I smirk as I use my vision to see a chakra trail since the little mist Nin used chakra to cloak his presence.

I followed it for three days till it led me to rice country and if I say so myself a very shady place. I cloak myself as well with a real cloak because with out I'd look like a helpless blind girl and really don't have the time to show them wrong. I follow the little mist Nins into a bar, cloaked. I don't need to even use my chakra waves because drinking milk instead of sake in a place like this makes you stand out and I wasn't the only one who noticed. I walked over to the table and sat down; I sensed their chakra spike with fear.

"_**Calm down I'm a friend of your fathers little mist, I'm here to help."**_ I smile at them as I let them see my face before I cover it back up.

"**We're not going back! I'll follow him to the ends of heaven and hell!"**

"_**Yatta, yatta someone's been reading to many romance novels miss runaway bride."**_

I can feel her embarrassment but I also feel the other people in this bar so I start to worry a little.

"_**I have no plans to spit you up, I was personally asked by your father too make sure your heads stay attached because if you didn't know there is an abundance of hunter nin and bounty hunters after you, both."**_

I can feel them squirm right along with the other patrons of this bar but for entirely different reasons.

"_**Well this place is lovely but we should get going immediately after all we are late, right my little runaways?"**_

Just my luck as they stand everyone in this bar stands and I just realize me just walking into a bar that's a favorite place for mercenaries and head hunters and over all people who would do anything to make some money.

"_**Well, I think were in trouble ne? Maybe you should sit back down for now."**_  
They do as well as the entire bar, I don't know hat they're waiting for but I rather not stick around to find out. I lean forward and put my head on the table to concentrate.

"**Is she sleeping? I thought she was going to help us!"**

"**Shush, something's going on, I can feel the shift." **

Smart boy, some others might feel it but think nothing of it as I send out my waves that fuses into all of them before I command the chakra to stop going to the brain, everyone in the bar except my table, the bartender and the scantily clad waitresses and knocked unconscious. I lean back and look at my handiwork before I get up and order a sake for the road. I'm pleasantly surprised when he told me it was on the house and then I asked him if that included the food supply was going to ask for.

He tells the girls to get it as my two little runaways approach me.

"**I don't remember my father having this kind of friend, who are you?"**

"_**I resent that!"**_ I pull back my hood as I watch their chakra spike in surprise except the girl who is clueless.

"**What are you doing in a place like this?'** The bartender asks me in low voice. So I lean over the counter and return it in a lower voice.

"_**Babysitting**_ _**the two lovebirds till can figure a way out of this mess. And by the way what was everyone waiting for?"**_

"**Not what but who."** I spring back to my stool as I then jump down and I'm on my way the back door.

"_**What are doing, what about the food?'**_

"_**Listen I'm not sticking around for the who to come, I can handle a what but who's are out of my league! Thank you bartender for the sake!"**_ I grab the two as we dart out of the city in a clumsily fashion.

"**I thought you were powerful**!" I stop as the girl runs into me.

"_**I never said that, I like to think of myself craftier then anything and second of all you have no idea who I am because your chakra is telling me your confused little runaway. Ah time to go, were late."**_

"**Ah, Kenji tell me who she is!"**

"**Mize-chan she's a doctor, you'd know her as the H. Blind Doctor."**

"_**The? Well I'm moving up in the world aren't I?"**_

"**You mean she's what everyone's been talking about?"**

"_**I can hear you!"**_

"**Yeah, I knew she was a friend of my fathers but since he sent her, I think were in a lot of trouble."**

"_**And they realize this now."**_

"**Can we trust her?"**

"_**Like you have a choice."**_

"**Hai, it's our only hope**

"_**Good choice."**_

"**That doesn't comfort me much."**

"_**Oi, I'm blind not deaf you know, and don't ignore me."**_

I transport us to the seal I made outside the border of rice that land us in the middle of the clearing behind my house.

"**Wha-wha just happened!"** I sense the other two on the ground and their chakra is spinning, _huh_.

"_**I should fix that. Oh well come on were late then."**_

"**For what?"**

"_**Dinner."**_ I go into the house and sit down in my spot while the love birds stumble in after me and take they're seats.

"**Where are we?"**

"_**You're**_ _** in my house, now Naoya went through all the trouble to set extra places for you so eat up please." **_I smile at them before I eat my own food then head to the study to do some research. The two come in following Naoya like lost little puppies as he takes his spot on the couch picking out a scroll.

"**Uh what do we do?"** I raise my head and smile before I reply.

"_**Wait."**_

"**For what?"** The opens and shuts and before the boy knew what was happening his father had him by the ear.

"_**That."**_

"**You are in so much trouble mister!"** I listen in amusement as he drags them into the kitchen and gives them an hour long lectures before he sent them to bed, separate bedrooms as he made very clear.

He comes in and takes the chair across from me; his chakra is heavy but not as much as before.

"**Thank you."**

"_**I wouldn't thank me yet, finding them before the others was the easy part, breaking off miss runaway's engagement and getting her father to allow them to be together is a whole other challenge. Though I might have a few ideas, do you know who she was engaged to?"**_

"**Ah, from what she tells me it's the Kage's first advisor's eldest son**." I smirk at the news and I'm happy he starts chuckling.

"**Good news I take it?"**

"_**Of course, would you mind keeping an eye on everything while I'm gone?"**_

"**Hai."**

"_**Good, Naoya make sure the love bird stay around here and use any mean plausible k?"**_ He pokes his head over the couch smirking.

"**Any means?"**

I smile at him and I open up the seal under my chair as I'm gone in seconds to land in the sleeping hime's room.

"_**Wake up Hime; I have a mission for us."**_ I wake her gently but she doesn't return the favor when she glomps me.

"**Alright my trusty side kick, what mission awaits us?"**

"_**A spy mission, I must steal something from your eldest brother and we must watch him careful to gather information. Can you do it for me?"**_She nods as I fill her in on the plan and give her the tools she needed while putting a couple of protection seals on her. I return back to my house and its early morning here but what amuses me is the two lovebirds tied up in the kitchen.

"_**Well, I have to say I didn't expect this but if you want to play those kind of games I suggest you keep it in the bedroom, there are little children running around you know."**_

I smile as I feel them blush but the girl spits out her mouth gag.

"**We did not do this! We were out for a walk when that little ninja boy attacked us!"**

"**They were running away so I decided to save myself the time of bringing them back every time".**

"_**Ah, I see, future advice when gagging some one you should use rope or tape so that can't spit it out like miss runaway.**_

"**Ah I see."**

"**What! You're not going too scold him and untie us?"**

"_**I did, I told him he forgot to gag you properly and I'm not going to untie you, think of it as punishment for trying to fly the coop into a pack of wolves. I'm doing this because I want you to be able to be together and I'm doing my best to make it happen. But if I have to worry about you try to escape all the time then nothing will get down."**_

"**Other then my father asking to help, he doesn't care if we stay together as long as I'm alive so why are you trying to keep us together?"**

"_**I suppose I'm a romantic and I want to see young love triumph? Ah who knows?" **_I put down the scroll on the table as I turn to Naoya.

"_**Ah Naoya before I forget, don't touch this scroll, it's a summoning jutsu and it summons a creature so powerfully strong it scares even me k?"**_ He nods and goes back to business.

I leave quickly as I head toward outside and sink into mediations but thoughts of my past intrude.


	10. Chapter 10

I remember confessing to Naruto, our first date, first kiss, first time I realized that he would always love Sakura more. Naruto will always be special but I grew out of my love for him as his heart yearned for another so I broke up with him… Ohh, I knew I forgot something! I forgot to break up with him! I mean we got into a fight before I left on that mission and I was going to officially end it with him when I came back but as soon as I saw Neji I forgot about Naruto. I also remember the last time I saw Neji, I was saying goodbye to Shino who was anbu and on Neji's team when I saw him and Tenten so close. The person that I was wished him all the happiness in their future as I turned away just as quickly and headed back to Shino. Shino was my best friend and knew of my feeling toward Neji before I did as he hugged me tight to him in comfort.

- My feelings toward Neji? No I just- I was in love with Neji wasn't I? Well it doesn't matter anymore does it? No I have this life and I will try to find a new love! So mission new love is officially a go! After I finish operation lovebirds.

I break out of my mediations and pump a fist into the air to go along with the cheer I said in my mind.

'**Eto.. Hinata-chan are you ok?" **

"_**Hai! just stretching!"**_

"**You were saying a cheer in your head weren't you?"** I sense them sweat drop at me before I laugh sheepishly and transport to a seal then to Iwa and miss runaway's bedroom.

I drop into meditation as I send out my chakra to find the library and I chakra signature I could use.

As I'm walking down the hallway I get stuck in the doorway, I back up and try again but I only get stuck more. I curse that of all the people I had chosen the simplest signature to copy and it turns out to be some huge, muscled giant.

I finally get through the doors as I find the librarian where I can find I record of arranged marriage laws, agreements and a historical record of arranged marriages. He points me up a couple flights of stairs and some directions then faints in terror. I make my way up but I get distracted by the flower garden they have.

"_**Wah so pretty! I want to do these in my garden in these colors with a hint of those! And those I definitely have to ask the Gardner how he made them bloom so bright!"**_ I sense a great disturbance in everyone's chakra so I use my chakra vision to see them staring at me and are visibly disturbed. And then I remember what I look like and who I'm supposed to be so I just laugh as I back out of the garden very quickly. I find a room as I drop my disguise in a sigh of relief.

"**Ah what do we have here?"** I stiffen as I illusion my eyes and turn around to meet the person who found me.

"_**The maid?"**_ I say in a small voice as I'm backed against the door as he leans into me with one arm horizontally over me and the other by my hip.

He tapped my nose and I felt my illusion dissipate.

"**blind? Ah you must be the good doctor then? I'm curios as to what would bring you here and disguising yourself as oversized gorilla."**

"_**I hear the hot springs are nice**_." He laughs as I can him move closer till he pushes his forehead against mine.

"**You're probably here for the same reason I am."** _Huh?_

"_**You caught me!"**_ I can feel the air charge as he smirks.

"**Hai, and I'll take my prize for not telling anyone about you now."** And then that sly jerk head kissed me! I spiked my chakra through his stomach and grinned as I smell the satisfaction of my aim.

"**Thank you for making me pee my pants but I would rather a slap in the future if you please."**

"_**Noted, now if you tell any of Iwa that I was here until I'm finished I'll screw up your bladder so you no longer have control and have to wear a diaper for the rest of your life, understand?"**_

"**I have to say your threats are unusual but effective, I swear to tell no one in Iwa about your presence. By the way call me Kyou and what I should call you?"  
**_**"Nothing I'm leaving, and change your pants."**_

I go out into the open hallways and march right up to the front desk and the girl looks at me and I can sense her chakra that she annoyed by my presence.

'_**I'm the maid."**_

"**I've never seen a maid go past here before."**

"_**There has been too many complaints of it being dirty so I was specially picked out to clean until I'm finished."**_

"**Why you? Nobody but the Kage and his advisor are allowed back there."**

"_**I'm blind miss; blind people can't read can they?"**_

And she lets me pass even though I have no cleaning supplies, I'm not wearing a maid's uniform and in the end she went against her instinct and let me in.

I find the scroll that tells me where everything is as I seal the scroll I need into the one and replaced them with blanks. Then I explored and copied a bunch of scrolls that I found to be useful before I felt a shift change as I walked out of the forbidden archives the man looked at me in surprise.

"**What are you doing in there?"**

"_**I'm not in there, I'm right here."**_ I keep walking as the man frantically follows me.

"**But you were in there!"**

"_**Are you allowed to be leaving your post so people just walk in there? You know only the Kage and his advisors are allowed.**_" I smile as he runs back in panic before I leave the building as the arms go off. They find anything missing because I'll I did this time was copy what I needed and a little extra for a good job well done.

I transport to my office as undo the seal as the office is cluttered with scrolls.

"**Hinata-chan just when I get this place clean you go and cover it with scrolls again!"**

"_**Ah gomen ne Naoya-kun, I'll have it cleaned by tomorrow! And nice apron, pink looks good on you."**_

I sense him frowning and blushing before he storms out to finish cleaning I'm assuming. I don't sleep that night as the scroll I'm looking for finally comes when the birds sing.

"**You didn't sleep last night did you?"** I raise my head in the direction of the door.

"_**No, but there's too much to do and too little time."**_

"**You didn't even notice I left diner for you on the counter."**

"_**Ah gomen Naoya, I have no doubt you'll make some woman a very nice househusband!"**_ He's blushing again and storms off to feed the love birds as I transport to Hime's room to find her pacing and her chakra is troubled.

As I lounger across her bed waiting for her to notice she gets frustrated and picks up her bear and throws at me.

'_**That's not nice for Mr. Bear or me you know."**_ She jumps at my voice before she rushes to the bed and starts to talk in a whisper. I don't bother to tell her a sound seal this room awhile ago.

"**I have a secret but I don't think I'm supposed to tell you."** I smile at her and pat her head before I get up.

"_**Ok, I'll scrap this mission and go onto my next mission!"**_ she grabs me before I make the seal to summon my packed lunch, I'll just let her think it was the seal to disappear.

"**I'll tell you, for the good of thief's right?"**

"_**Right your majesty."**_

"**Besides I don't like my brother, he's always been mean to me! Well I started spying on him and I overheard that he has gambles, at some place called the Red house and he always sneaks off their to ride a starlight**."

"_**Ride a starlight? Hmm, it must be a code. Good job your majesty, you are as skilled as always."**_ She smiles as I bow to her before I disappear before her eyes. Now that Cloud is on the look out and everyone probably knew I was in Iwa last night, the boy will go on his nightly trip. I just have to figure out where the red house casino is. I asked an old woman who seemed like she was a seasoned gambler but she simply stared at me and called me a hussy. So I asked a middle aged man whose chakra went from normal to lust filled in seconds.

"**You looking for a job as one of Kata's girls?"** I walked away from the man heading toward the red light district after figuring out that the red house is a whore house. I figured if I followed the large amount of horny chakra I'd be in the right place. So when I walked in disguised as a man whose chakra signature I picked up. I felt the women around me and their chakra go very lusty.

"**Well hello handsome, looking for some fun tonight**?" _Oh it's me, damn._

"_**Ah, not right now."**_ I push the woman aside trying to be nice about as I make my way to the bar and checked the wall for the clock but found none.

"**Looking for something darling?" **

"_**The time."**_

"**We don't believe in the whole concept of time here sugar. My names starlight what's yours?"**

I choke on my sake as the one pats me on the back as she takes the time to wrap herself around me as well.

"_**Nice name."**_ I say in a small voice. So it wasn't code, the brother really rode starlight. Then she kissed me and all I could do was sit in shock but as soon as tongue was introduced as I pushed her away.

"**What are you shy or something? Come with me and I'll open you up."** I stared at horror with my chakra wave at her till arms wrapped around me and a familiar voice made itself clear.

"**Ah gomen Starlight but I think I'll take this sample for myself tonight**." Kyou then pulled me on his lap and at that point I was ready faint.

"**Oh, you're gay, that it explains it Ja ne! And call me if you want to experiment lover!"**

"_**What?"**_** How is it you let a girl kiss you and not me?"**

"_**Eep!"**_ I pushed myself out of Kyou's arms and fell on my ass on the ground.

"_**Why didn't you catch me?**_'

"**Ah, so you do want me to hold you**?" I cringe at his words before I get up ignoring the other people here as I retake my seat.

"_**How did you know it was me?"**_

"**I saw you talking to that man and asking about the red house and so I waited for you**."

"_**How did you know it was me?"**_

"**I'm pretty sure there isn't a guy in here that would freak over being hit on by women."**

"_**Why are you in cloud?'**_

"**Business. I should ask the same thing but that would make me an accomplice to what ever heist you're planning now."**

"_**I'm not stealing anything!"**_

"**So you're here to enjoy the woman?"** I was about to tell him off but as my target came in a focus on his movement as he and starlight made and exit upstairs.

"_**But you are right about being my accomplice, come on**_." I grab him and smirk as I lead him to the shadowed wall using him as a shield.

"**Change of heart?"**

'_**Yup, I have fallen totally in love with you."**_ I drop my shift and put one on my eyes before I draped myself across the shocked Kyou as I steer him toward the stairs the man lets us by as my hand slides close to Kyou's pants line. Once were past I speed up the stairs to try and catch up with starlight and my target.

"**My aren't we in a hurry-"**

"_**Shush! I'm trying to listen."**_ I catch which bedroom they go before I grab Kyou's hand and lead him to the bedroom next to it, it's locked but I use my chakra to form the key as we enter the bedroom with out a problem.

"**Ah, so why so why are we falling starlight? I thought your couldn't wait to get rid of her?" **

I stay from the bed as I decided to sit on the chair and Kyou takes the bed.

"_**Secret."**_

"**So are we going to wait till they're done or something?"** We looked at the wall as the thumping and moaning started.

"_**Well that was fast."**_

"**Hey, bet we could be louder then them, we can use the chair you're sitting on; I mean it seems to be well used."**

"_**Hmmm… no. And what do you mean well used?"**_

"**Well it's in red velvet and there's latches on the arms-"**

I jump out of the chair in second before my nose picks up the scent of starlight and sex. I wrinkle my nose at such a strong smell before I smirk.

"**So note to self, when the good doctor smirks like that run like hell."**

"_**Feh should have noticed that earlier, now you're my accomplice."**_ I step toward the picture as I burn it with chakra till I have a clear window of the room beside us.

"**Oh that is nasty! Why the hell did you do that?"**

I took out Yuki's camera had borrowed and snapped pictures of the scene and I have been go glad to be blind in my life.

"_**I'm done lets go." **_

We make our way out of the building and out of the red district into normal streets before Kyou starts speaking.

"**So, you often go around taking pictures of people having sex?"**

"_**Nope, one time thing hopefully."**_

"**Do I want to know what you're going to do with it?"**

"_**Nope."**_

"**K, so where you staying? Because I have a hotel room and a big-"**

"_**Don't finish that sentence, thank you for your help but I have to go or I'll be late for dinner."**_

"**Boyfriend?"**

"_**That is none of your business."**_ I walk away from him but he yells out.

"**It hasn't stopped me before and it sure as hell isn't going to now!" **I wave at him before I disappear and reappear to my Iwa seal then home to my study.

I develop the pictures and write my note on the back as I transport it on my favorite cloud advisor's desk then wait.

I send out my chakra waves as I sense the secretary bring the coffee I bought him is brought to him, he's drinking as he opens up the envelope and –

**Thump!**

_Wah good times as I hear the thump of him fainting._ I transport back to my study to take a well deserved sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Three days later

I take my seat across from the Mizukage who makes the first move on the shoji board.

"**Cloud mysteriously has annulled the engagement."**

"_**Ah really? What good luck!"**_

"**Do I want to know how you did it?"**

"_**Nope."**_

"**Ah are the kids still tied up?"**

"_**Nope, I let them go."**_

"**And they haven't tried to escape?"**

"_**No, they're long gone."**_

"**What! Hinata-chan, I don't know what you're planning but this is my boy's life you're playing with!"**

"_**I think after being lectured so many times your son has worked up the courage to go and challenge miss run away father in order to marry her and not involve the countries."**_

"**My son will die, he's a medic in not a fighter, Hinata-chan." **

"_**He won't die."**_

"**How do you know?"**

"_**He took the scroll I told Naoya not to touch."**_

"**What does it do?"**

"_**It summons a very scary and smart creature."**_

"**What is it?"**

"_**I'll be back to fin-"**_ I smile at him as I fade out from him and I see his smirk before I'm pulled into the seal and I land on my ass on the ground.

"**What the hell? I thought I was supposed to summon**-"

I get up and wipe my behind off as people all around us are laughing.

"_**That will teach you not to steal little mist Nin, now what's going on?"**_

"**Heh, this is your all powerful summoning?"**

"_**Little mist nin?"**_

"**I challenged him to a summoning battle, I thought that scroll held a powerful creature that could defeat Mize-chan's fathers but I got you instead."**

"_**Don't sound too happy there…so what I'm I up against**_?"

"**A Giant sand worm. Loser gets thrown the summons for dinner."**

"_**Oh. Well this might be a challenge then huh? And I'm not into the whole eating other human's thing."**_

"**You're crazy."**

"_**Well thank you for the motivation."**_ I jump down into the pit and narrowly dodge the worm, which is freaking huge. Seriously there exists a worm this big that eats people?

I manage to dodge it for awhile until I realize that it works of sound. It responds to the sound waves I make when hitting the ground. I smirk as I throw a giant chakra rock way over on the other side and I'm pleased as it turns around and attacks said spot. I don't move as the worm moves around me towering over 30 feet. I don't flinch no matter how near it comes but when I hear the man shouting as his summoning then having the gut to walk down the stairs just made me smirk. He stops yelling and I know he's caught sight of me smirk so he takes one step but I'm running as fast as I can toward those steps.

The man tries to go faster but from what I sense his heavy ceremonial robs are preventing that. The sand worm is so close behind me I feel its breath and hear its heart. I start screaming as I get closer.

"_**Oh crap, oh crap , oh crap!"**_ I jump up the steps as I land in front of the man but right before the worm eats us up I flip over its head and into the sand. The sand eats its master then goes past me to the middle of the pit and disappears into the sand.

I walk across the sand pit and face the Iwakage who is sitting in his chair and why I'm I not surprised that Kyou is sitting up there not doubt smirking.

"_**As the law states…- the person who summoned wins and he claims the hand of- miss runaway."**_ I should really remember peoples name more often.

"**You are the blind doctor as they put it."**

"_**Well to be frank I am blind and I am a doctor so pretty much."  
**_"**What makes you think I'll uphold such an agreement with you?"** Whispers went up about their Kage's words as my smile turns into a smirk.

"_**The agreement was with him, not me so it has nothing to do with me."**_ I sense Kyou make his retreat as he's learned to leave when I smirk.

"**It is the same thing."**

"_**You see, I don't think that's how goes and neither do my new friends."**_

"**New friend?"** As the Worm rejoins the surface and reach's the Kage's height.

"**Do you think I'm scared?"**

"_**Maybe not on the outside but I can sense your chakra quivering, hear your fast paced heart beat and I smell your fear.**_"

He takes a step back and the worn react by moving closer to him before he trips and lands on the floor and I can tell he's shaking now and he had a little accident as well.

"_**Now Iwakage-sama please explain to my friend why you aren't upholding the agreement you see he is a worm of great justice."**_

"**Fine, I'll stand by it! Just don't let it eat me!"**

"_**Ah you heard the Kage miss runaway, go stand by Mr. Runaway."**_ I sensed she did what was told as I used my I used the chakra I had used to make a stone then infuse into the worm become smooth. The worm now free of erratic chakra went back into the ground and I went to the love birds before I winked at the Kage as I reversed the seal.

We land on the Mizukage's office and I take my seat on the chair as I make my move. He makes his turn as well as the two lovebirds stare at us.

"**Everything is settled then?"**

"_**Hai, but I'm afraid I made the Iwakage pee his pants in front of a lot of people."**_

"**Hmm I don't think he'll appreciate that."**

"_**Hai, I kind of figured, at least you have a daughter in-law."**_

"**Ah, my wife will be happy."**

"_**Well I don't have much longer then, do I?"**_

"**Hai, I've heard many disturbing things in your absence."**

"_**Oh?" **_

"**Lightning, Iwa, waterfall, Star, Rice and water ever is left of sound has declared war on Kohona and allies."  
**_**"I see."**_

"**Naruto has been named the seventh Hokage seven days ago." **

"_**Ah then it won't be long at all."**_

"**No."**

"_**I win."(Shoji)**_

"**Rematch."**


	12. Chapter 12

Naruto's' Pov

I opened up the last of the Hokage diary the he hasn't read which happened to Tsunade-baa-chan. I laugh at her thought about the rookie nine. Of course two members down we don't nine anymore. I stop myself from going down that lane as I keep reading and I can't stop as I read to a date that she gave out this mission to her team. I put the book down and I stare as the last picture taken of Hinata-chan before she never came back. I had my arm around her but I was looking at Sakura-chan and she was smiling at her team. I clenched my fists in anger at that photo. I love it because it was of her but I hated it because it reminded how much of an teme I was to her. When Baa-chan told me Hinata was dead I felt as everything was frozen then I demanded that we go search for her cause there was possibility she could be alive. Of course I saw how her team's corpses came in all mangled and tortured and if it wasn't for Sakura I would have gone fox in the basement of the tower.

I suppose looking back I was selfish, everyone mourned her death, us, the village and the hyuuga's. For the rookie nine she was the one who you could get to no matter what you did she would smile and she'd ease your pain and give you courage. For the village she always helped out in fundraiser and events, she was kind and I was surprised everyone in town knew her by face and name. There was only one person who didn't call her Hinata-chan. But he was a hyuuga so he doesn't count. I'm grateful that they decided to put her grave in the public graveyard so everyone could visit her. I guess they have their moments as I remember Hanabi at her funeral. Every single Hyuuga was there which was very rare but what surprised me was they were crying for her. Hanabi told me that despite of everything the hyuuga's loved her and when she died their hope of change died.

"**Naruto!"** I look up surprised to see Shikamaru sitting in front of me glaring at me.

"**Gomen I was thinking about her**." His face softens and I saw pain flash in eyes before they were empty.

"**We all feel her absence Naruto but knowing Hinata she wouldn't want you to mope around after."**

"**Ah, most of us but that teme didn't even cry!"**

"**Neji? How do we know? I think he took it harder then any of us."**

My head flips up in surprise at him and confusion and disbelief at his words.

"**When she was around he was warm, well as much as he ever was and he smiled to. You may have not seen it but he protected her more then any of us did. I mean after Hinata-chan's death he hasn't showed any emotions, so much that Tenten couldn't handle and left him."**

"**Ah isn't Tenten with Kiba now?"**

"**Hai, they both had their heart broken by hyuuga's so I guess they bonded over that from what I hear. But the fact is Neji is the one I pity. He has nothing left with out her. He knows this so he tries to do what she did in his own way."**

"**What she do? Neji can't heal."  
**

"**That's not what I meant naruto. Hinata-chan never stopped helping people and protecting the weak and Neji's trying to protect the weak but I'm afraid he's going to kill him self doing it. You remember the one mission she was sent to deliver a message but she was two weeks late? We were all in a panic and couldn't find her remember?"**

"**Hai, she told us a villager asked her to come to her village in sound and heal her granddaughter, she went and ended up being a doctor there for two weeks till-"**

"**That's right; the one who found her wasn't any of us but Neji. And you know it wasn't because he had the byakugan since other hyuuga's were looking for her to. He knew her and he know how to look for her every time some villager asked her to come to their village or some one tried tricking her into something bad."**

"**I've never seen Neji more pissed off when he beat the shit out of those bandits for trying to tricking Hinata-chan."**

"**You see, he was more dependant on her then any of us."**

"**Ok, I'll admit he protected her and knew her a little better but I refuse to believe that he actually cares for her."**

"**Oh? Did you ever realize that he only smiled around her? That he was only nice when she was around? That when ever he was praised for something he didn't give a shit but when she said something he bowed and thanked her? How about when he threaten the captain of whatever team she was medic for bodily harm if she comes back hurt? How about that he never hated you till after you started going out with her? Remember how he use to take great pleasure in beating the crap out of you or insulting you after each time**

**Her? Naruto whether you want to admit or not Neji was in love with Hinata-chan, like Kiba and like you."  
**

"**Ah but why did he go out with Tenten?"**

"**Probably because not to bother Hinata who was worried about him. Maybe he knew that she would never return his feeling so he tried to move on?"**

"**I guess it doesn't matter anymore does it?"**

I picked up her diary and kept reading as Shikamaru talked but one entry had my mind spinning.

"**Oi Nara did Hinata-chan ever come from her mission then go back out?"** He looked at me weird but the look on my face had him getting up and reading the entry over my shoulder.

"**No Tsunade said that Hinata-chan never came back and was thought to be dead. So why would she write this down?"** I watched he grabbed the book out of my hands as I put my fist over my beating heart. I saw his face show a great amount of surprise when he looked at me.

"**She's alive."** I jumped on Shikamaru and hugged him and he hugged me back as jumped up down.

"**Do I even want to know why you two are screaming like girls while holding each other?"** I look at Sakura before I sweep her up in a kiss before I release her look at her in the face.

"**Hinata-chan is alive, for some reason granny lied to us!"** She smiled and joined in the squealing.

"**What the hell?"** I look at Ino but Sakura screams it out first.

"**Hinata-chan's alive!"** She looks surprised before her and Sakura start squealing. By the time were done we have Sakura,Ino, Kiba, Tenten,Chouji and I hugging in a group.

"**Oi calm down!"** We look at Shikamaru whose eye brows are furrowed and there's something in his eyes.

"**Crap, I know that look that means there's bad news**." He looks at us with grave eyes before he sighs and sits in the Hokage chair as we crowd around him like children.'

"**Hinata-chan asked Hokage-sama to tell everyone she's dead."** I stood back in shock, _was it because of me?_

'**I know that look on everyone's face and it had nothing to do with any of us. She left the village because he felt after losing her eyes that this village would be better off with out her."**

"Her **sight? Those bastards went after her eyes like they got to Neji but she wasn't as lucky."**

"**No, the opposite actually, it was Neji who was the unlucky one."**

"**What re you talking about Neji's sight was a little damaged, all he had to do was train in order to get back his sight." **I looked at Tenten who glared at Shikamaru who looked down at the book not meting our eyes.

"**Hinata-chan saw what happened to Neji when she went to find Hokage-sama, she felt that Neji need his sight more then she did so before Hokage told anyone and before Neji woke she implanted Hinata-chan's eyes into Neji not telling anyone about it. Days later she left the village not saying anything."**

"**It's not true."** I turned to see Neji looking at us with anger and I couldn't help but looking to his lavender tinted eyes and picture her.

"**It is. I was the guard that day."** I looked to see Shino standing behind Neji.

"**You bastard why didn't you tell me?"** I watched as Kiba lunged at Shino but was stopped easily by Neji who threw him to the ground.

"**The important thing is she's alive, we need to find her before the war gets dangerous and we can't leave as freely as now."**

We all looked at Chouji who was the only person who had recovered from the last bit of info and had spoken the important part.

"**Does it say where she is?"**

"**No, it says that Hokage hand picked the Kazekage's apprentice to escort her."**

"**Matsuri! Listen we'll create a team here and now that will hunt her down and bring her back."** I watched as everyone stepped forward at once but I closed my eyes trying to think and hold back the urge to let everyone go including me.

"**Three, I can only afford three. Shino, Sai and Chouji."**

"**Sai hasn't even met Hinata-chan!" **

"**That's my decision now leave it. Chouji you're the leader and I must stress the importance of this mission."**

I looked at Chouji and at Shino as they nodded and left while the others burned death glares at me.

"**Need I remind you there is war starting and everyone in this room is too emotionally unstable for this mission which is why I chose those three. You will have to wait just like me so out and let me be."**

They popped out and filed out accordingly but as I took back the journal and read what Shikamaru I understood why he paraphrased. She had put her feelings of guilt and her anger into it. But as I looked at the pages I saw the ink smudged of tear drops and I wonder where Tsunade-baa-chan went after I took over but some how I didn't think I'll ever know.

Suna

Gaara's Pov

I sat down in my desk looked tiredly at the three Kohona nin in front of me wonder what bad news was coming my way.

"**Ah, what is it that you wanted to tell me."**

"**We would like to borrow your apprentice for a mission**.' I looked at Chouji like he was crazy before my sister spoke up.

"**Matsuri is young, sure she's stronger then the others but we won't risk her in what ever harebrain scheme your Hokage has cooked up!"**

"**We need the information she has, we'll protect her we promise." **

"**What information could she possibly have that would warrant three anbu to need?"** I looked at them when Shino spoke he sent my world spinning.

"**She knows where Hinata hyuuga who is alive is."**

"**Temari call her here now."** She jumps at my voice because she's apparently shocked as I am at the news.

"**What proof do you have?"**

I didn't believe it, how could I? I mean why would Hinata leave her village and fake her death? I looked at the newly arrived Matsuri who looked nervous because of the Kohona anbu.

"**Matsuri do you know where Hinata hyuuga is?"**

"**I've never even met an hyuuga before sensei."** I felt anger at the anbu who gave me hope that the girl I had a crush on and maybe even loved was still alive.

"**Matsuri-san did you escort a blind lady?"** Blind no, it can't be, I refuse.

"**Oh Hai!** She was my first assignment. She saved my life when we were attack by bandits and she inspired me to become like her!"

"**Like her?"** I asked but already knew the answer.

"**She was the type of who person who would protect others at all cost because she can't sit and watch people get hurt**." My heart triples its pace at that description and I know it's her even when she describers her blue hair, pale skin, soft smile.

"**Gaara-sama may we borrow your apprentice?"**

"**Hai."** I say it with out thinking because I want to see her again and have her smile at me.

"**Eh? What would an anbu want with me?"**

"**Matsuri-chan we have to find that lady and you're the only person who can help us find her. It mean a lot to everyone in Kohona if you went with us."**

"**Hai."**


	13. Chapter 13

Back to Hinata POV

"**Are you leaving?"** I can feel the shift in Naoya's chakra and I can tell he's worried.

"_**I will be very soon."**_

"**Do you have to?"**

"_**Hai, I'm endangering mist by being here, its time for me to go home."**_

"**Where is your home?"**

"_**Kohona."**_

When I finish packing everything into my three scrolls I stand to look at my friends.

"_**I sense they're coming for me so I should meet up with them and I leave the house in your capable 14 year old hands Naoya-kun."**_

"**No my honey**!" I hug Kira back for once as he cries into my robe before Yuki is crying and hugging me. They let go and I face Yodo with a smile.

"**It was an honor being your friend and sensei**." We smiled as shook hands as I turned toward another two.

"_**When I come to visit you better have named one of your many future children after me!"**_ I smile at them to let them know I was kidding but when they hugged me and whispered their thanks I wondered if they actually would.

"**Old friend I'll be sure to polish my shoji game for when we play next."**

"_**Good, I might actually have to try**_." We smile and that's all was needed, just a promise of another day and I'm left with the last of my goodbyes.

"_**I never did meet your family."**_

"**Next time. I'll miss you."**

I hug him tight as I whisper into his ear.

"_**Have a good life little brother and make me proud ne?"**_ When I leave, I walk around the village because that was one goodbye that I did not want to repeat and so I head off to meet my old friends.

I sense I rift in the air that means there's battle going on near by so I sent out my waves of chakra and I surprised to see Matsuri and another Kohona Nin and they were losing. I was there in minutes as I used a wooden branch like a bow stick and knock a couple of men and their buts while infusing the air with chakra including all the bodies. They back us up against each other and surround us but I just smirked at them.

"**I know you!"**

"_**Eh really?"**_

"**Ah, you're that blind doctor aren't you?"**

"_**My, no wonder you were made leader but if you were really smart you won't fight me."  
**_**"What can I blind woman do?"**

"_**Win."**_ I do the seal as use my chakra to make it stop flowing as they drop like sacks of flour and as motionless.

"**Wow what did you do?"**

"_**Who knows? But that aside it is very nice to see you again Matsuri-chan."**_

"**Hinata-chan?"**

I smile at her she hugs me as I turn my head toward the unknown Nin.

"_**I know you're from Kohona but I don't think we've met."**_

His chakra is surprised from its usual normal confused state.

"**How did you know?"**

"_**You have that certain Kohona identifier in your system like Matsuri has one for Suna."  
**_** "Your chakra senses are that high?"**

"_**Ah who knows, I believe your missing two team mates? By the residue its Shino-kun and Chouji-kun and they- ah see they went to the town right?"**_

"**Are you sure you're blind?"**

"_**Hai, don't worry, you have the right person**_."

"**You knew we were looking for you?"**  
"Hai_**, felt Kohona and Suna presences miles away and it was only a matter of time before Naruto-kun read the diary."**_

He waited for an half an hour till I sensed Shino and Chouji coming as I was hid by the shade of the tree so they didn't see me but Shino-kun didn't need to as I walked into his waiting arms.

"**Hinata-chan? You found us?"** I wave at Chouji before shino finally lets me go and I hug Chouji as Sai starts talking

"**You never told me your friend was the blind Doctor, we're lucky she showed up or we'd be dead by now."**

"**I didn't know."**

"_**You guys haven't connected the dots yet? Yeesh Shika-kun is getting slow."**_

"**Yeah well everyone is still processing the fact you're alive."**

"_**Ah gomen I had my reasons.**_

'"**yeah we know about giving up your eyes**." I freeze at Chouji's words before I ask them a question that's got me scared.

"_**Does Neji know?"**_

"**Hai he was there when it was read out loud."** _They all knew? Crap_.

"_**Great. Let's go ne?"**_

When we walk into the gates I'm glomped by lee who's hugging me and crying about my strong youthfulness

"_**Thank you lee, I'm fine."**_

"**But giving up your sight for you beloved-"** I sighed in relief as shino shut up lee knowing I didn't to hear it. Chouji guide me forward gently and soon Shin took my other arm and I didn't have the heart to tell them I could walk perfectly ok by myself.

"_**I'm hungry, can we go to the ramen stand please?"**_

"**But the others are going to want to know your back."**

I wave the suggestion as I head to the stand as they catch up and start guiding me again. We sit down as the girl who I remember correctly is the owner's daughter.

'**Hinata-chan?"**

"_**Hai, it's been awhile so I don't know what's on your menu-"**_ And that's as far as I got as I'm spun around and hugged by the crying girl.

"_**Nice to see you to."**_ Her father comes from the kitchen demanding to know why she hugging a customer when the old man yells out;

"**Hinata-chan your back**!" He comes around and gives me a hug and starts talking but my stomach rumbles and I blush in embarrassment.

He gives some chicken ramen on the house and three bowls later and some amazed people I hear my name called.

"**Hinata-chan!"** The voice is all I need to recognize Naruto-kun.

I go to get up but I forget I'm sitting on I high stool and I fall on the ground adding to my hurt behind.

"**eh! Hinata-chan are you ok?"** Naruto's voice is loud as its right in my face but I just wave him off holding my hands up for Shino to pull me up.

"_**Ah I'm fine, I forgot how high those stools were!"**_ Then he hugged me and lifted off the ground and swung me around and around till he was punched in the head and I was dropped to the ground once again.

I'm picked by another pair of strong arms as I'm pulled into I tight embrace that I recognize as Kiba. What unsettles me is his heart is beating and his chakra levels were fluctuating. _He's in love with me?_

I pulled out of that grasp by Tenten who squeezed me almost pain fully so I'm relieved when the next hug is soft and smells like smoke.

"**It's been to long Hinata-chan." **

I smile into Shikamaru before I'm hauled into a sandwich hug which turned into a tug-a-war.

"**Let go forehead girl!"  
"No Ino-pig, Hinata is more of my friend the she's yours!"**

I'm passed around for a few more rounds of hugs with the rookie nine and people who recognized me from the streets.

" _**Enough!"**_ They all look at me surprised.

"_**I feel like a hug slut."**_ They all started laughing as they started hugging me again. _When will this torture stop?_

"**Hokage-sama, Hiashi-sama and the council would like to welcome back Hinata-sama."** I couldn't control the speed of my heart and it deafened all my senses. I guess I never got around to operation get over Neji did I?

I jumped as I had realized Neji had grabbed my arm and put and arm around my back and is now guiding away from Hug Hinata-fest.

Of course being alone with Neji made me almost want to go back to that torture. We walked in silence broke only by his warning of roots and steps and my thank you. We were at the gate of the hyuuga gate and before I opened it I heard Neji's words.

"**I'm happy your back Hinata-sama."** I turn around and reproach him before I wrap my arms around him in a moment of selfishness. I close my eyes as I focus on his chakra and heart beat to find it was very erratic. He wrapped his arms around me and my pulse joined in the race.

"_**Neji-"**_

"**Omouto!"** Neji lets go and steps back as Hanabi barrels through the door s to hug me. I smile as I picker up and swing her around in a moment of happiness but I feel her stiffen.  
_**'I'm fine Hanabi."**_

"**But you can't see."**

"_**Sight isn't everything imouto. Now will you escort me to father and the council?"**_

"**Hai**!" She takes me further into the compound and all I want do is turn around and go back into those arms I longed for.

And before I know it I'm in front of the council that dismiss Hanabi leaving us in the only sound proof room in the house.

"**Hinata-sama please sit down."** I smile at them but I shift on my feet as I don't use my perception in this room with people who would easily sense it.

"_**Um, where?"**_ I hear someone get up and warm, large hands take my shoulder gently and guides me to a mat in the middle of the room and leaves with a squeeze.

"**Hinata-sama it makes us happy you're alive."**

"_**Thank you but we both know you don't have to refer to my such a respectable matter because I'm no longer an Hyuuga."**_

"**Who said that?"**

"_**I don't have my eyes."**_  
**"Hinata-sama we would never exile you nor will we strip you of your title in fact we summoned you here to ask you if you would resume your position."** I have to say I'm speechless.

"_**Why?"**_

"**Hinata-sama you are the future of hyuuga, we have a difficult two years while you were gone and we realized we need a change so we prayed and the heavens answered with bring you back to us."**

"_**Ah you mean with the hyuuga being framed for those attacks made by cloud. Yes I was rather angry about it so I took care of it and have obtained everything they have collected and destroyed the eyes they had."**_

"**Are you saying that your H. Blind doctor?" **

"_**Uh yeah but in my defense I didn't choose the name, that was a friend of mine."**_

"**Let me be the first to say it will be an honor being a part of the clan you will lead."**

"_**Thank you."**_

We continue much into the late morning signing everything I need to and making arrangements before I spoke up.

I get out of the room dead tried but not enough as I take a walk around the compound till I find that I need fresh air. I leave out the back door and I walk down a path that's barely used and I as go higher up the path I trip over a root because I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings. I fall down the hill that was surprisingly high and when I stop it isn't because there was no more hill, it's because I had run into something very solid and painful.

After laying there for a while I get up to find some building had stopped my fall. I walked around the front and found the doors to be lock with at least ten locks but I easily open them up and enter. When I do I figure out that this is an abandoned green house about a mile away from the main house. I mean it's over run, dirty and slightly scary but I smile as I think about the experiments I could perform here before I set to work summoning 5 clones to start cleaning. I took out my scroll and activated and chose the garden supplies to summon outside in front of the house. I take out the tools as I summon five more clones, 2 outside and three inside trimming and making sure everything isn't over run.


	14. Chapter 14

It was into the late afternoon when I dismissed the clones as I sent out my chakra waves to size the place up since I'd been working outside and I was shocked at the size of it alone. I found there was a large office and work area that would do quite nicely. I walk around the stone paths and made an inventory of what plants I had but it pretty much had all the plants I need and much more.

"**Hinata-sama!"** I walk out of the green house trying to focus on the voice and when I hear it again I walk though the bushes to slightly scare him.

"**What are you doing?"**

"_**Work why?"**_

"**You look like an urchin, no wait I think an urchin would be cleaner.**' I pout as I turn back into the bushes and he follows anyway.  
**"What are you doing, this outside the walls of Kohona and could be attacked!"**

"_**I can take care of myself and I've found something here that will have me coming here everyday."**_ When we break through the bushes he stops as he stares at the giant structure in surprise.

"**I always though this was just some abandoned complex and not a green house."** I go back into the newly settled office looking in awe at all the scrolls lining the shelves.

"_**I'm going to have to build more shelves for my scrolls."**_

"**I'll help if you wish."  
"**_**If you want, either way is fine**_**."** I hear him leave and it wasn't long till I hear wood being sawed. I didn't have to use my chakra perception to know what he was doing.

We head back in silence as he takes my arm as to lead me to the hyuuga complex then to my room. I take a shower and when I arrive back in my room and land on the bed there's a silky Kimono there.

"**Tou-san said it was Ka-sans. It's the only thing that might fit you here."** I turn my head to Hanabi

I take off my clothes and I hear Hanabi gasp at some of my scars but comes to help my with the intricate Kimono.  
**"Who did those to you Ne-chan?"**

"_**Who knows?"**_ I can hear her fidget so I put my hand on her head.

"_**What's wrong?"**_

"**Is it scary not being able to see?"**

"_**At first but you get use to it as I am now."**_

"**Why did you do it?"**

I stop brushing my hair at her question as the real reason taunts me I decided it was the best to forget that in all.

"_**Everyone depended on Neji's eyes more then mine. It was a simple choice for me."**_

"**I didn't mean that! I meant why did you let us believe that you were dead? Do you know how much pain you cost us?"** I felt my chest tighten at her words.

"_**I was selfish. I needed something Kohona couldn't give me."**_

"**I don't understand!"**

"**It's not our place to question her Hanabi-sama**." I can feel Hanabi's anger as she stomps out of the room and I sigh while bury my head in my hands.

"**Shall we go then?" **I smiled and walked to the door where Neji guided me down stairs and to my Tou-sans side as we ate the usual meal of silence and stares. I excused myself as I went back up to bedroom and fell asleep but it was far from peaceful. I woke up five hours later and I knew I had no desire to go back to sleep so I made a seal in my bedroom and connected it to the green house.

I lit candles in the office and the green house's huge fire pits before I went to my work place and started making creams and drinks simply to get my mind off tonight and my dreams. In the morning I felt a couple signatures come my way but I paid no heed as they had that certain marker that made the my kin.

"**When Neji told me you had this place I had to see it for my own eyes."**

I let my father and seven other of my family walk around as I continued with my work till my father stood beside me.

"**Hinata may I look at your research?"**  
"Hai_**, there's a lot of scrolls of experiments so anything thing labeled with a blue tie holds the actual information that would interest you."**_

He went back into the office as the other hyuuga's also looked and they kept coming and asking questions till Neji came to me.

"**Hinata-sama Hokage-sama has summoned you to the office, would you like me to escort you?"**

My mood from last night was making me tired and depressed but I manage to smile before I shake my head.

"_**No but could you hand me that box please."**_ He does as I load in everything I need and walk around Neji to head to the green labeled scrolls before I pick out ten and place them on the desk in front of my father and make the seal to copy them as I hear comments of amazing. I put back the scrolls with ties and take the untied scrolls and put them in the box then head back to the office and use my transport seal to land in the middle of Hokage's office.

**Hinata-chan I'll grab that."** I let Naruto grab the box as he puts it on his desk as I take the seat in front of the desk.

"**Congratulations on becoming the heiress again."**

"_**Thank you but are you ok**_?" I can sense his chakra very low and very troubled so I get up from the box and look into it to grab a bottle full of my extreme formula and hand it to him.

"**I'm fine Hinata-chan and what's this?"** He drinks it anyway in one down.

"**Wah, that was refreshing!"**

"_**It was my chakra and energy formula." **_

"**Heh you really are amazing!"** I smile as I hold back the blush.

"**Hinata-chan Shino has informed my about your alias and I have to say I'm surprised but I'm happy that we have such a mind on our side. I hate to ask you this but could get some body to write out your creams, drinks, seals and pretty much all the healing knowledge you're willing to give us."**

"_**Its in the box, I've given all the basics so start with those and if Sakura wants more powerful then she can come to me and I'll give her advanced formula's."**_

We are interrupted as the door swings open as the girls tries to run into the office with anbu hot on her heals**. **By habit I swing the girl out of the way and behind me as I infuse chakra into the floor and pull like it was a carpet.

"_**You're scaring her."**_ The girl clings to me as I take her into my arms quieting her as I whisper words into her ear.

"_**What's your name my dear?"**_

"**Mari, I come from a village that was attacked last night and I've been trying to talk to Hokage-sama but no one would let me."** My blood freezes but I gain hold of my emotion to focus on the Hokage's and the girls. Naruto's doesn't seem surprised so I'm assuming that's way he was depressed.

"_**He knows and I'm sure he's doing everything he can."**_

"**No! There are people dying! There are not enough doctors who could stop the virus!"**

"_**Virus?"**_

"**That's what they call the fake hyuuga attacks."**

"_**Ah, then I'll go."**_

"**Really?"**

"**No, Hinata-chan we can't send you to a place with so little protection and I can't afford to give you any guards."**

"_**I don't need any and besides lightning doesn't strike twice in the same day right?"**_

I could tell he wanted to say no but in all logic it made sense that some as experienced with those attacks would be sent so here I am being led to the village by the girl. They were surprised on how quickly they received help some alarm went off but I put it a side for now but not forgetting about it.

When I get there I head for the building being used as a hospital to find out the doctor left this morning to help a more recently attacked village so I was left alone.

"_**Ok so I don't have much time to deal with the viruses so I want you to put them in one house and the other wounded into a different house alright!"**_ They did what they were told because I was using my serious voice that no one disobeyed me.

I set about making a giant seal around the house while they made the switches leaving a little room in the middle of the room for me.

"_**Please leave the house for a few moments." **_They leave and I sink into meditation and linking my chakra with theirs before I activate the seal and unlinking when the victims had enough chakra drained.

I left the house ten minutes later telling everyone they'd be fine with some rest as I started on the real task of healing the people who were bleeding and other wounds. It was very dark at night and I was ready to pass out since I had healed an entire village on my own. But what I found strange was through none of them had dies they had all been wounded seriously enough for me to use chakra but not enough to kill them.

"_**Um excuse me but where is Mari-san?**_" The chief's chakra spiked in confusion the alarms went off double time.

"**Whose-"**

"_**You have to run! They're coming back and you have to get everyone out or they'll die, now."**_

"**How? They burned the carts, viruses all the able me and wounded the others, we can't leave Hinata-sama."**

"**Ah you don't disappoint do you doctor**?" Coldness runs down my spine as I turn around to meet the cloud Nin and the man I blackmailed into losing his fiancée.

"_**Ah, it's been awhile, how's starlight?"**_ He growls at me and I curse my mouth for moving.

"**Your not that smart you know, I tricked into coming here didn't I**?"

"_**Ah, Hai and as your prize is I'll buy a round of sake on me ne?"**_

"**No, I prefer taking your head back to my father as a rather befitting prize**."

"I _**like my head attached thank you very much and chief-san please leave, this has nothing to do with you."**_

He does what he's told as the streets are bare except me and the other Nin.

"**I'll kill them after I'm done with you, the only reason I left them alive-"**

"_**I know and would you skip the whole rant thing please?"**_ I slow my beating heart beat and I focus on everything around me or else he really would be taking my head tonight.

The first one comes at me and his foot steps are heavy but they have strength in them so I flip backwards the over him as I side sweep his legs with solid chakra, cutting off his legs. He falls screaming as the fights on and I pray that I don't lose focus during this fight.


	15. Chapter 15

In the end it's the rat as I've named him and the other two other Nin left as blood filters the ground and I have to be honest they has the advantage. I'm exhausted and I can barely move but I keep going because I'm the only thing that stands between them and the innocent people.

"**It's over doc, you've killed most of my men but even I can feel your weakness."** I stand up and face him and he laughs but I punch him in the face as I bonk the other two together in the head. I take out the two Nin by stopping their heart as a scream rings out. I jerk my body as fast as possible as a barrel into thee the scared girl as the rats kunai rips through my back and I fall down in pain, telling the girl to run. She gets up and to my surprise she grabs my hair and jerks me to my knees and injects my neck with something.  
**"You have a weakness doc, everyone knows it and that makes you unfit to be a Nin. You can't walk away from somebody who needs help. You'll never have what it takes to a powerful Nin, pathetic."** As he kicks me and I go flying I feel his words hurt me more then anything. He and the cloud woman continue to beat me till I'm lying prone on the ground but no kick comes as I listen to the voices.

"**What the hell just hit me?"**

"**We did! We won't let you kill Hinata-sama! She's a better Nin then you'll ever be!"**

I can hear and feel the villagers throw things at the two but as the next thing I hear are the screams of the villagers I crack.

I open my chakra gates and I activate the seal as I feel myself absorbing all the plant life around me.

'**What the fuck? Oh shit!"** I stand up as blue chakra surrounds me as I take my first step toward him.  
The woman comes charging at me and I hold my hand out as my chakra infuses with her body as she lets out a scream as I set her chakra on self destruction that lights the field up.

"_**Ah, you may be right, I can't stand to watch people get hurt and maybe I don't make a good Nin and maybe I'm pathetic but that doesn't change that I'll fight to protect those who rely on what strength I have. I'll never break." **_

He summons a jutsu and I cut it off with mine. So he takes out a kunai and as I get closer he begins to shake uncontrollably and I'm centimeters away from him I lay my hand on his chest.

"_**Your fear is overwhelming you; it makes you unable to move, unable to think unable to defend yourself from death."**_

I flinch as the woman gives out a scream before she drops dead and we're plunged into complete darkness because of the hidden moon.

"**Just do it."** I walk past him and back to the village trying not to pass out from blood loss.

"_**Get out of my country and stay the fuck out." **_

"**Your weaker then I thought if you can't kill me."**

"_**Look around you; do you really think I can't kill? You're just not worth it."**_ I stand as he backs up and starts running, leaving his hurt comrades and his pride. I sigh as I collapse and heal my back so I won't die of blood loss then to the hurt villagers as I start all over again.

Hours later I had healed the villagers and the cloud Nin as I secured them in a house. I left the house and I saw the bodies of the dead villagers and then I saw the sight of crying woman, children, and old digging graves. I grabbed a shovel from one the children and I started digging, despite my tiredness, pain and everything else as I wish I could cry for them.

"**Hinata-sama you don't have to."**

I raised my head as I sense an old woman holding her hand out for the shovel.

"_**It's my fault the village was dragged into this and my fault I wasn't strong enough to defend it so Oba-san thank you but I have to do this."**_

The night was loud for me as crying and the sound of shovels was the only thing I could hear. The injection the girl gave me was to make me weak and tired and no matter how much my mind fought it my body was losing the battle. By morning the bodies were buried and the funerals were done I was walking back to the house full of cloud Nin when a wave of dizziness that brought me to my feet.

"**Hinata-sama are you ok?"**

"_**Hai, a little tired that's all."**_I get up while gently shoving my guides away to enter the house alone.

I could feel their stares but I said nothing to them as I wondered what I was going to do with them.

"**Are you going to kill us?"**

"_**I can feel your fear boy, why would I heal you only to kill you the morning after**_**?"**

"**We don't know anything."  
**_**"I know."**_

"**Our village won't give you anything for us."**

"_**Ah, I know that too."**_

"**I don't understand why you're keeping us alive then."**

"_**If you think you're going to die then why did you pray all night for me to let you live?"**_

"**The only thing we have is hope."**

"_**I see. I respect that more then you know**_**."** I release the seal that holds them and they look at me unsure of what to do.

"_**Your bodies are bagged and lined on the outside of village."**_

"**Why?"**

"_**This wasn't about war, it was personal and he involved you and these villagers recklessly. Besides I rather save people then take their lives. No go home minna to your families, you're finished here."**_ They file out quietly and timidly as they go past the funerals to get to the bodies like I planned. I watched from the shade of the house as I sensed the cloud Nins troubles as they're faced with the families of the ones they've hurt watching them grieve. It hits home as they pick up the bodies and start to mourn their lost friends as they head back toward cloud as I sigh again.

Considering that I'm late in returning reinforcements are sent but I'm surprised that it's Naruto and sakura.

"**Hinata-chan are you ok? Listen that girl-"**

"_**I know."**_

"**Shikamaru thinks they wanted to get Sakura to use against me."**

"_**I see."**_

"**Hinata let me see your back**." I turn toward Sakura wondering how she knew but I sensed guilty chakra markers in the villagers.

"_**I'm fine-"**_ She doesn't listen to me as she lifts up the oversized shirt I had been given and by her gasp I'm assuming that it must not look pretty.

"**Fuck, which one those bastards did this?"**  
_**"Who**_ _**knows? And I let the cloud Nin go, I saw no reason in their deaths."**_

"**Hinata-chan this is a war, you can't do that**." Over the past 48 hours had been stretched to my limit as I snapped hard at Naruto.

"_**No it was not a war, it would have been a slaughter and I will never condone such tactics in war or otherwise. Naruto I respect you but sometimes you need to think before stating such careless thing. A life is something precious whether it's a stranger or an enemy or some one precious because that life that you hold in your hand is all of those things and more."**_

He was silent as Sakura healed my back and then as she found more wounds she gave me a long lecture because I was a medic Nin and I should now better.

As I parted ways with sakura and Naruto I was stopped by him.

"**Gomen ne Hinata-chan, your words are true and I was careless but I'm thankful for your advice. My biggest fear is going down the wrong path and it scares the shit out of me. Especially since I have Kohona riding on my shoulders as well."**

"_**I should have controlled my emotions better but I was unstable and when you said that it brought back last night and family mourning. I understand pressure better then most, but you have many people who will take some of that burden for you, me for instance."**_

He hugged me and I hugged him back as I basked in another person holding me up and I know we should have let go over each other and did once sakura's chakra spiked in jealousy.

"_**Gomen ne, I was about to fall asleep standing up."  
**_**'Ha-ha, no problem Hinata-chan and since you are so instance about helping you I'm naming you my third advisor with Sakura and Shikamaru."**  
_**"Thank you, but the chances of me coming in tomorrow is slim."**_

"**I** **still think you should go to the hospital like Sakura said."**  
'_**I'm fine, Ja ne!"**_ I turn as I trudge my way back to the complex which was so unfairly across town.

I smile at the guards and I'm surprised as one of them speaks up.

"**I'm glad your home safe Hinata-sama**.

"**You are not supposed to address a main branch like that."**

"_**Ah, it's ok. Thank you for my welcome home, I enjoyed it very much."**_ I smile at the boy as I walk through the gate and I smile as his chakra spikes with happiness and the others with surprise.

I make it past everyone else as I fall onto my bed as I am out like a light.

A shift in my body make me wake up as my senses come back to their height.  
_**"Thank you Neji."**_ I get out of my bed and I can tell I startled him.

"**How could you tell Omouto because he only blinked!"**

"_**Chakra doesn't lie."**_ My wound on my back as me sliding down to the floor in pain.

"**Hinata-sama?"**

"_**Hanabi can you hand me the jar with white and dark green please**_**?"** She does so as I stumble into the bathroom refusing any help. I'm looking at my face which looks like death warmed over when my neck shoots pain in my entire spine as I let out a startled yelp.

"**Hinata what's wrong, tell me please**." Neji sounds desperate but the pain is preventing me from comforting him as I start to scream.

The only thing I can recognize through the have of pain is Neji whose holding me, not the voices or anything but him.

"**Fuck sakura do something!"**

"**I can't Neji it's fighting my chakra, I can't over power it!"**

"**Do something to or my daughter will die, what ever it is eating her!"**

"**Hinata please fight it, I can't lose you." I** hear those words from Neji and I begin to focus despite the pain. I scream harder as I set my chakra on fire to burn what ever the hell is in me before I feel no pain but the aftershock.

"**We have to get Neji to the hospital, the burns are bad.**" _Burns? He didn't let go of me? _

I close my eyes as Neji is still holding me tight against him as I turn my chakra from a painful burning to a soothing liquid that spread all over both of us.

"**Hinata-chan?**" At that moment I realize that the bathroom is packed and so is my bedroom.

"**What was that, it was turning your skin black."** It was sakura who whispered it to me and I could tell she was scared.

"_**Insurance."**_ I reach around to my neck and touch the injection smiling bitterly.

What the hell did she put it in me?

"**I don't need a what a need a who."** Neji's voice rumbled and I could feel the hate coming off him.

"_**An old friend, we met through starlight .Now leave while I go to bed please"**_

"**Huh?"**

"_**Everyone out ne?"**_ they followed my request but Neji.

"**Who."**

"_**It has nothing to do with anyone but me. Thank you for what you did but you should have let go when you felt the burning."**_

"**How do you suppose I could leave your side when you were in pain? I'll shoulder your pain for the rest of my life."**

"_**Neji, Please don't think you have to-"**_

"**No I want to. It's my choice so I ask you to respect that."**  
_**"Hai, while we're in this position will you put cream on my wound?"**_

"**Hai."** As I felt Neji's warm hand on my skin all my tiredness disappeared as I relaxed. Well, before I knew it I let out a deep moan and then I feel Neji stop his hands before he tipped my head side ways and kissed me hard and demanding. He tilted my head to get better access but in turn I moved my body to straddle him so I wrap my arms around his neck, pain forgotten.

"**Hinata-chan!"** we break apart panting heavily and seconds later I blush as I get off him in a hurry and I open the door to run into Naruto who catches me.

My heart is beating loudly at what just happened so I don't hear what naruto says but he drags me out of my room and the hyuuga complex as stop at the ramen shop. He continues to talk and I pretend I'm listening but really my mind is a mess.

'**Hinata-chan."** We turn and I'm happy to se Shino and Shikamaru together that I jump off the stool once again forgetting the height as I fall into Shino.  
"**Hokage-sama I'll be taking my best friend now."** And then Shino-kun transports us to a are old training grounds as we sit in the grass.

"**What's wrong?"**

"_**Neji kissed me and I kissed him back."**_ I don't think he was talking about that but shino is shino as he takes it in calmly.

"**And what happened after?"**

"_**Well when Naruto knocked on the door we stopped, I got embarrassed I jumped off him then I ended up at the ramen stand some how."  
**_**"So you haven't talked to him about it?"**

"_**Ah how I'm I suppose to do that?"**_

"**Seriously, out of everything you've done you find that the most terrifying don't you?"**

"_**Hai."**_

"**But you know that's the only thing you can do."**

"_**Hai."**_

"**I found you guys."**

Shikamaru lies down and I think he's watching the clouds so I lay beside him.

"**What happened back there?"**

"_**Ah what do you mean."**_ Did he hear us?

"**That thing that attacked you. I realize that it wasn't a trap for sakura but for you as some one who has a grudge against your alias. But I need to know who I'm dealing with."**

"_**It has nothing to do with the war, I'll deal with it on my own time."**_

"**And about that thing that almost killed you?"**

"_**After I rest I'll do some research but I already have a good idea what it is. Their mistake is trying it out me when I can just burn it out of my system and then find a cure for it before they release it."**_

"**There's something else."** Shino, you know me too well sometimes.

"_**It has hyuuga properties again."  
**_"I see."

"_**I'll take care of it."**_

'**Ah and Neji was just sent on a mission by naruto, it might last a month or two so you'll have to wait."**

"_**Eavesdropper." **_


	16. Chapter 16

I'm true to my word as I spend the next three days in my lab and I'm lucky as the first case that pops up I have a cure ready for it.

Everyday the attacks get heavier, more underhanded and more tactical so that it wasn't hard to tell we were losing very badly. I was Naruto's advisor as Shikamaru planned attacks, and it was the only thing to keep them from knocking on our door. Of course to top it of I haven't seen Neji in four months as he's the anbu captain and were both on the go non-stop.

One morning I was walking from the hospital with Ino and Sai when Ino squealed.

"_**What's wrong?"**_ She grabs me to face a direction very quickly.

"**Like super hottie isn't he?"**

"_**Uh Hai?"**_

"**Ino she's blind."**

"**Ah, gomen ne Hinata-chan but sometime I forget you know?"**

"**Heh, Sai, who is he?"**

"**Top secret.  
"Please, I won't tell and Hinata-chan won't tell please…"**

"**Fine, he's root anbu and a damn good one, he's Kohona's top spy, and he goes by Kyou."**

I freeze at what Sai says but before I can track down Kyou he's gone from my sensing and as Ino drags me out to the tower.

About a month later the city was crowded as Naruto gave the sign for all citizens to come inside the capitals walls for safety but the hyuuga complex and my green house left me alone.

One night I was in my office writing down some research and Hanabi was watering some of the plants when I felt the air tremble and blood made itself known to me.

"_**Hanabi come here now."**_ I feel her shaking as she comes to me.

"**They're being attacked."**

I take her hand and I transport her to mist before I race through the pitch black night to my family that's bleeding.

When I get there I step over corpses to see we were grossly outnumbered so I stop in the middle of the yard as I focus on all the intruders and I kill as many as I can before I great pain pierces my chest.

The katana is pulled out of me as I turn to the one who stabbed me in the back.

"**The good doctor, my this is a pleasure but you've interfered for the last time." **

"I _**gave you a chance to live but this crosses the line, this is my family and no one fucks with my family!" **_I dodge his katana as I twist around him as I tripped him and pinned him to the ground and set myself on chakra fire. He screamed in pain but I didn't finish him off as I used chakra to pierce his skin and sew him to a tree and left him there. I changed into him before him and went into the house to call a retreat and they listened as I led them away from Kohona and back into lightning before I used the seal there to transport to mist.

"**We've been waiting for you old friend**." I take my seat across from Mizukage not before checking on the sleeping Hanabi.

"**What happened?" **

"_**They attacked my family. It seems I have no choice but to cross a line in return then hmm?"**_

"**Do not let a moment like this destroy you Hinata, I respect far too much." **

"_**Thank you, I should be going, I have things to take care of so I'll see you another time."**_

"**Till then."**

I pick up Hanabi and transport to my bedroom and put a sleep seal on her she stays this way. I walk down stairs and out the front door to face the terrified man sewn to the tree.  
**"Hinata-sama, thank kami your aright, we can't find Hanabi-**  
_**'She's in bedroom and I put her to sleep."**_

"**I see, Hinata-sama the council is dead."** Everything stops at the woman's words.

"_**All of them?"**_

"**Hai- your father died very bravely."**

"**Wait, you're an hyuuga?"** And I let my emotions free for a second as I punch the man in the face.

"**She is the clan leader of the hyuuga so watch your mouth rat**."

"**He's not the rat, but I know who is."**

"_**Gather everyone who needs medical attention as I'll deal with that first, second of all, gather the bodies and clean the place up, and I want a messenger sent to Hokage-sama with the damage report who is in Suna."**_

That night was one of the most terrible night of my life, I stood alone as I held my family together with strings that could snap back at me at any moment. Three days later when ceremonies started I stood alone, tall and proud as I mourned my family but most of my father. Hanabi hung on to me as she cried into my black kimono but I only took deep breaths and waited for that day when I would catch the one who started it all. I've been keeping the rat alive as I let my family hurt him and I heal him at the end of the day so its starts all over again.

"_**No matter how much you scream, know one will save you."**_

"**Fuck you bitch."** I smile as I walk away as I head to my fathers study and sit in the chair he had sat in for so many years, my bandages became wet with tears I could no longer hold back. I took them off as I buried my head in arms as I cried myself to sleep.

I wrap my eyes before I leave the room to change and give my orders to the house as I left the complex to go to the gates and wait for the Hokage but when I arrive I find the guards dead and Naruto, Sakura, Shikamaru and Neji surrounded by a hundred Nin.

"**There's no way any of your Nins can hear you scream in pain Hokage-sama and you are out numbered greatly."**

I sit down in the shadows as I fall into mediations, when I do I infuse my chakra into the air then into the bodies. When they jump they don't get two feet before their paralyzed on the ground expect for four including the leader.

"**What the fuck!"  
**"_**I thought the odds were a little bit unfavorable so I decided to take on 96 to even out the odds."**_ I smile as I step out of the shadows.

"**You! Why the hell do you keep getting in my way?"**

"You are my favorite cloud advisor you know. "

I hear a scream and I shift in anxiousness as I don't know what's going on.

I can't use my chakra with out shifting it out of those bodies.

"**Your life for hers Hokage, I activate the seal and she dies."**

"_**Nice trade but I have a better one my favorite advisor**_."

"**What do have that I would want?"**

""_**hmm about your son that's sewn to a tree, I was going to kill him in a week but either way."**_

"**How do I know your telling the truth?"**

I activated the seals for the transportation seal as the rat came, tree and all.

"**Tou-san!"** I tighten the chakra thread as he scream in pain.

"_**You can imagine I have many more ways to make him scream if you need more time advisor-san."**_

"**Fine." **

The deal is agreed upon as naruto holds the unconscious Sakura and leaves when I give him a nod.

Neji and go to leave but the advisor yells out.

"**Aren't you going to un-sow him?"**

"_**If you wish, Neji un-sow the rat please."**_ Neji walks up and rips him off the tree and I hear blood splattering everywhere as his scream is nothing to me.

I walk into the hospital and I go straight to the hospital and unseal the unconscious Sakura before I let Naruto take her side.

"**Hinata-sama."** I stop as Neji's voice startles me out of my daze.

"_**You didn't have to wait for me not when you've been away so long."**_ I felt his eyes burning through my so out of habit lowered my head to the ground as I began walking away. He walked slightly behind me as we walked through the village and their stares were nothing to the he's drilling into the back of my head. When we reached the forest my senses were solely focus on him not matter how much I focused. When a grip pulled me into him my heart became so loud ii thought it was going to explode.

"**You were about to walk into a tree Hinata-sama."** I felt my ire rise at his words and the his ability to stay so calm when I'm about to go crazy.  
_**"Well if you weren't around I wouldn't be in this position!"**_

"**I didn't ask you to give me your eyes!" **

"_**I didn't mean that-"**_

"**Didn't you? Don't you think I don't know why you gave them to me? You're the one who deserves them more then I did! You thought everyone depended on my sight and my ability but in those days you were blind. Even if I did lose them I would have been easily replaced with another Nin and Kohona would have kept fucking smiling. It was different with you; everyone felt the loss of you. You're irreplaceable and I'm not."**

And I punched Neji in the face but he all he did was turn his face like I barely hit him.  
_**"Do not assume that I gave my eyes because of something like that and don't stand there and tell me I'm hung up on my eyes when you're the one who can't let go of the fact! I am blind and I don't care! And you're not fucking replaceable!"  
**_As he pushes me up against the tree and then pins my body with his and I feel a little fear.

"**Then why? Why did you do that for someone who treated you like shit and don't give me that bullshit about need to help people who need you."**

"_**No. I don't have to tell you anything! Just leave it alone." **_

"**You're not leaving till you tell me the truth, you can lie to everyone else but not to me, and I won't allow you."**

I clenched my fists but he simply grabs my hands to stop me from hurting myself.

"_**The only times I saw you smile was when it had to do with your byakugan and I couldn't stand to see you never smile again."**_ I say it in a whisper that I could barely hear but when his body stiffens against mine I know he did.

"_**You were so blind then weren't you? So many guys were in love with you but all you did was treat them with kindness so they couldn't help fall in love with even more. My smiles had nothing to do with my eyes, being near you was the reason I smiled at all. I had feelings for you and I still do. I don't want to put burden upon you but I can't control it when you're this close to me."**_ He buried his face into the crook of my neck as I was frozen to the spot.

"**Let me have this moment and I'll never lose control again, please**." Kami he sounded desperate and Neji was never desperate.


	17. Chapter 17

He let me go and I transported to the green house office floor as I try to calm my beating heart but it only went back to normal about an hour later and by then I could think rationally. Had I been that blind to everyone around me? Was I selfish and self absorbed? I don't understand how I had hurt the people I cared about so easily.

"**Hinata-chan?"** My head snaps as I turn my head to the direction of the voice.

"_**Sakura-chan in here."**_ I sense her enter the office as she takes a seat across from me and the desk.  
_**"What's wrong Sakura-chan**_?"

"I **need to ask you a question and I want you to answer it truthfully."**

"_**If I can I will."**_  
"**Do have feelings for Naruto?"** I sit back in surprise and I think about the blonde boy and everything we've been through. I get a warm feeling when I think of him but it's the same when I think of shino or any of my other friends except one person, Neji.  
_**"My feelings for Naruto is what I feel for all of my dear friends. I once loved him but I knew he belonged to another so I let him go and I grew into someone who can only be friends with him."**_

I can sense her chakra relief she let out I sigh.  
_**"If you don't mind me asking what this was about?"**_

"**Naruto is in love with you and I want to now if I should back off and let you two be together but now that I know your in love with someone else I will win Naruto back!"**

"_**I'm in love with-"**_

"**Neji. Hinata it doesn't take a genius to figure out that you two are in love with each other. I mean anyone who pays close attention to you can see that unless their holding out for themselves like Kiba, Naruto and-"**

"_**Since when is Neji in love with me?"**_

"**As long as I can remember and it's about time you two stopped getting shit on and be happy."**

"_**I see, Sakura can you do me two favors please?"**_

"**Hai."**

I fall asleep in my chair and as I hear the evening birds and I feel as though I'd gone to hell and back.

I redress myself in midnight robe and I pop into the office but as soon as I do the chakra residue from the last visitor made my blood boil. I ignored the voices that called me back as I followed the trail to a bar where I stormed in and zeroed in on my target.

"_**Excuse me but Kyou and I need to talk."**_ The woman he's with wraps her self around him and sneers at me like it will make me jealous.

"**He's with me."**

"_**Yeah he was with me a couple months ago and now I'm having his kid**_." That did it she bolted from him and the bar.  
**"That wasn't very nice Hinata-chan and unless you intend to take me up on my offer-"**

'**You and I are going to talk, now and if you try disappearing so help my I'll make your penis never stand up again understand?"**

He nods as he leads by the arm out of the bar and into the unused anbu training dojo.

"**What's wrong that you would track me here in Kohona."**

"_**Better yet why are you here when you work for Cloud and Iwa."**_

"**I work for Kohona as a spy."**

"_**No you're playing double aren't you?"**_

"**Hinata I'm loyal to my country."**

"_**Kyou I like you but the only thing stopping me from killing you is I need to know why."**_

"**Hinata why do-"  
**_**"Chakra never lies but you do. How long?"**_

"**Three years."**  
_**"You told cloud about me and Neji's mission two years ago so they could set up an ambush didn't you?**_" He was silent and I took that as a yes.

"**I didn't know you then, I would never want to cause you harm, I care-"  
**_**"Stop it. Do know what you did to me? What those cloud Nin did to me and the others? That mission we were ambushed and the cloud hates hyuuga's so they thought it would great if they broke me first."**_

"**I don't want to hear thi-"**  
"_**No, you will listen. They tied me to a chair and they forced me to listen to the screams and watch my team be cut into tiny pieces. They told me if I didn't watch they would rape the woman then kill them so I watched it all. That night has haunted my every dream but it's replaced with a new one. You also told them about the hyuuga's weakness and gave cloud a way to attack us ne?"**_

"**I didn't know."** He whispered it like he was going to cry as he wrapped himself around me to give himself comfort but I stood still like marble.

"**What's going on here?"** I don't look up to naruto and neither does Kyou.

"_**Why?"**_

He holds me tighter and I almost lose my breathing capacity.  
**"I love you-"**

"_**Why Kyou?"**_

"**Kohona needs to fall, it needs to be destroyed, you of people should know that because they took your life away didn't they? They left you with no choice but to leave because you didn't trust them to handle the truth."**

"_**Shut up, I'm done with you Kyou, you are a spy and the reason why widows and orphans mourn their precious people and so I can not forgive you.'**_

"**No I won't let you go."**

He says the words moments before he's ripped apart from and I stand their like stone as Shino and Shikamaru arrest him. I walk past naruto who reaches out to comfort me but I push him aside as I walk from Kyou's begging me to forgive him. I ignore everyone and walk past them in a blank face and then past the hyuuga's as I go to my father's office.

I put my head in my arms as I let out my feeling in the quiet of my being very alone. Till this moment I hadn't imagined I could have feelings for him but the pain I feel is evident. He was my friend and he betrayed me as it felt like he ran a katana into my heart. No one bothered me as my family knew I was not in the mood to see anyone but one. He came in put fresh tea and dinner on the desk and left just as quietly as he came. In those minutes he was near me the pain dulled into a low ache.

In reason my mind found that as an acceptable excuse to go find Neji and body easily agreed. When I found him I found him sitting on the outdoor walkway looking out into the gardens. I don't know if he noticed my approach or not but there was no way not to as I dropped to my knees behind him. I encircled his shoulders with my arms and rest my head between his shoulder blades as the pain became irrelevant.

"_**Why do I always hurt the people I love?"**_ I thought about Kyou and everyone else as the pain resurfaced.

"**You're not a bad person Hinata-sama, you do things for the good of others without a second thought."**

"_**Then why does those who love me get hurt?"  
**_**"By nature people are selfish but when it comes to you its impossible to love you and not want your full attention. I see now that you can belong to a person who can not understand that to keep you they have to set you free. I learned my lesson, so I wish you all the happiness with him.'**

"_**Him? You saw me and Kyou?" **_

"**Hai, I should be going Hinata-sama, please let go."**

"_**I don't want to, I never want to and I don't think I ever will**_." He sucked in a breath as he tried to control himself but it seems I was the one who lost control.

"_**I'm tired of doing the right thing when it hurts. I sent Kyou to his death because it was the right thing to do but it still hurts."**_

"**death?"**

_**Kyou was a good friend of mine, he loved me and I set him up where he confessed to being a spy for cloud and Iwa."**_

"**That makes you Hinata. You know how many more people would die and you sacrificed your personal feeling for your honor."**

"**It still hurts."**

"**You have a big heart and feel more then others."**

"**I'm sorry for running away like that, you startled me-"**

"**It is me who should apologize as I lost control which will never happen again. I'm content to be serve you as your protector till you find a subtle husband-"**

"_**Neji you baka don't you know I only love you?"**_ I say the words in light scolding tone as we both stiffen in shock at my words.  
_**"I should go, gomen ne."**_ I let go and get up as I'm already walking back down the strangely deserted walkway but I don't get far. He catches my arm and pulls me into his hard chest so I can hear his racing heart.

"_**Gomen ne I shouldn't have-"**_

"**Too late Hinata, you said them and I won't let you take them back. I've already decided that I will fight for you and your full attention. Fuck the war, I'll stay with you. You'll let me right? Stay beside you forever**?" I smile as I wrap my arms around him and nod into him.

"**Good so the first thing really to do is make sure every male in Kohona and every country knows you belong to me. Sounds good to me because I really like that plan."** I laugh into him as reach up to bring him down for a kiss.


	18. Chapter 18

When Neji and I are summoned to the office I feel some confusion of why Neji is so close to me but then I notice the foreign presence and I go cold. Neji feels it and stands between me and Kyou in habit.  
"**ah good everyone is here, most of you know Kyou as our spy but thanks to Hinata-chan we've uncovered the reason they've stay one step ahead of us."**

"**Why haven't you killed him yet?"** Kiba-kun growled, I could feel his anger but I think most of it was directed at Neji.

"**He has agreed to help as set a trap that can tip the scales in our favor."**

I stayed beside Neji as he with the help of the other planned out an attack on Iwa to destroy the enemy.  
**"So traitor what are we going to do about Cloud?"**

"**That is where we need Hinata-chan to come with me to cloud like old times." **

"**No. And if you don't want to die then stop staring at her."**  
**"Ah so you're the boyfriend? I'll tell you like I told her, it hasn't stopped me before and it sure as hell doesn't now." **The only thing stopping Neji from killing him was my hand on his thigh that set a whole new fire in him.

"_**What do you have in mind piss pants?"**_

"**Piss pants?"** Naruto asked confused at his nick name.

"**Miss peeping tom over there made me piss my pants when we met up in Iwa."**

"**Peeping tom?"**

"_**Not a word-"**_  
**"Hinata-chan likes to watch people have sex."** The table was quiet at his words but I was to into arguing with the jerk to notice.

"_**It was one time and I'm blind so I didn't see anything**_!"

"**Ah so you haven't visited any whore houses here? What, is starlight irreplaceable?"**

"**Whose starlight?"**

"**The woman who gave Hinata-chan one hell of a kiss, Hinata was rather fond of her as she hit on me to get up stairs to watch her have sex with some kid."**

"_**I-I-She-We-"**_I stuttered at my explanation but I couldn't form an words in my outrage.  
"_**She kissed me out of nowhere and she wasn't the one I was interested in and for the record it was business!"**_

"**Ah, so you're the reason advisor-sama canceled his son's engagement to the Iwa girl and that's the reason you killed her father!"**

"_**I did not kill her father! The worm ate him and the Kage dishonored the agreement so I had no choice but to step in!"**_

"**Ah and making him pee his pants doesn't give him enough reason to hate you."**

"_**I didn't think the worm was that scary!"**_

"**You're blind so you didn't see but trust me it was freaking terrifying! Of course he doesn't hate you as much as that advisor. Pretending to be his daughters guards and break into the secret lab, steal all of the documents and destroy the hyuuga eyes that were there and then get his daughter to rub it in his face pretty much crossed you off the Christmas card list."  
"**_**That aside what do you have planned?"**_

"**Easy, you call in a favor and attack them through the inside border."**

"_**No, I won't involve that favor."**_

'**Do you have a choice? It will take most of what Suna and Iwa have to be on the same level as Iwa is in."**

I disappear in a cloud of smoke to land on my chair and face my old friend.  
**"I wondered when you'd come."**

"_**Say no and refuse me."  
**_**"Nope, you're leading us in attack on cloud when you give the word. Everybody in mist knew it would happen so we've been preparing the last years and have been sending spies into cloud. All that was left was to wait for you to ask."  
"**_**I never wanted this for mist**_**."**

"**No but mist needs to do this as well as you need to ask."**

"_**Will you join Kohona and Suna**_**?"**

"**Of course."**

"_**Stubborn old fool."**_

"**Self sacrificing masochist." **

I Hug Hanabi as she clings tightly to me in a death grip.

"_**I have to go Hanabi."**_

**I can't lose you Omouto."**

"_**You won't, I'll come home to you Hanabi, I always will."**_

I hug one last as I turn away from her and head to team sevens old training ground where the rookie nine plus Gai team stood hugging each other which I soon joined.

"This **is it guys, we've gone this far with each other and I'll be the first to say it was great to be your friend. We've lost some and gained some but no matter what happens we stand strong for us and Kohona. And if you don't come I'll kick your ass!"**

"**Nice Naruto. Listen everyone here means the world to me and Naruto's right, we've gone through a lot together and even if some of us don't come home I'll know that no one here dies in vain. We will protect Kohona and everyone it with our lives because its what sarutobi, Asuma, Jiyara, Kakashi, Hiashi and everyone else whose died for this village would want."**

We all bow our heads thinking of the ones we've lost but my father's face takes over my vision but Neji's holds me close to him as I take comfort in him.

"**Alright, this is where we split up, Kiba, lee, Tenten, and Chouji will be taking the second wave, Me and Sai, will be in the first, Sakura and Ino will be in the back wave to heal and Shikamaru from the planning station. Hinata will be going to mist to take on cloud with Neji and Shino and the rest of the hyuuga's so good luck you guys and I'll meet you back here after it's done."**

We say our last goodbyes as I transport the hyuuga's that are fighting to mist.

"**Hinata…"** I bring myself closer to Neji to sooth him worries but it only exceeds them.

"**So my old friend has found love, I'm glad."**

"**Indeed Mizukage-sama, our Hinata has found someone to stop her from getting into trouble."**

"**My boy you better take good care of our girl and by the way I'm the Mizukage and this is Yodo. We are the people who will kick your ass if you hurt her."** I laugh and shake my head before I'm glomped.

"**My fiancée has returned to me! You must have suffered with out me beside my honey!" **

"**Baka, Hinata-sama is the commanding nin you can't do that!"** I smile and Hug Yuki and I pull Naoya into a hug as well.

"_**I want you three to be careful and pay attention out there, understood**_?"

"**Who the hell are you!"** I sigh at Kira's one track mind.

"**I'm her real fiancé boy**." I sense Kira get nervous as he sees Neji in his anbu captain uniform.

Then Neji's words clink in and I turn but he kisses me instead.  
**"Marry me?"**

"_**Are you proposing right before a battle Neji Hyuuga?"  
**_'**Hai that way if I lose an arm or something you'll be more inclined to stay with me**." He smiled against my lips as he kissed me again.  
"_**Just for that I won't answer until this thing is over**_."

He held me for a second longer before he turned to the army of Nins behind us.

"**All right everyone we need to make this quick so I can get Hinata-chan to marry me understood?"** What? Neji you big jerk!

"**Hai!"** The cheers made me blush as I turned and pouted so they wouldn't see my face. Neji wrapped his arms around my middle and whispered in my ears.

'**I love you more then the world, I'll love you till the moon doesn't rise, I'll love you brighter then a million stars, and I'll love in this life and the next thousand. **

"**Hey get away from my wife!"**

"**Baka you don't stand a chance against Kohona's anbu captain!"**

"**Noooo! My wife has left me!"**

I smile into Neji moments before the moon rises as I leave his side and attack Cloud with my group.

I make my way into the house I had snuck into countless times and then I find hime's bedroom and her crying softly."

"_**Your majesty I'm here**_." She crawls out from under the bed and cries into my lap not saying a word, just sobbing.  
"_**It's time to go little one."**_ I pick her up as I put a sleeping jutsu on her so she doesn't see any more dead bodies as I find the Mizukage standing in front of her family and the former Kage.

He takes her from my gasp and as we agreed before he would adopt her and raise her with his wife.

My friend beheads all the government as The Kage and I leave the battle field, and I try to look for Neji.

"**I'm sure he's fine Hinata."** When we get to the dead bodies I hear Yuki crying and I rush over to her as we hug each other.  
**'Naoya-he died- he protected me and he's dead, what I'm I going to do- I'm alone**." I felt apart of me twist and a great emptiness overwhelms as we cry into her. Kira joins us as he tires to hold back tears but he unsuccessful as me. Yuki and Kira cling to each other and Yodo comes over to them with tears in his eyes. Arms wrap around me and hold me tight but I turn in his embrace and cry into his chest and he breaths in my scent.

I stand there beside Neji who stood tall beside me as we support each other in silent black.

"**Chouji, Sai, lee, Kankaru, baki, Anko, Kiba, Tenten-"**

They kept listing names of people I had known my whole entire life, people who had been apart my family and I know if it wasn't for him I'd be on the ground balling my eyes out. When it's over, when the rookies left alive gathered and I cried with Ino, sakura and Temari over the ones we've lost before Neji excused us to take me home. I leaned heavily upon him as he wrapped an arm around my middle and offered everything he had to comfort me. When I reached my bedroom door he went to leave but I hung on and dragged him onto my bed where I cuddled into him trying to find some warmth on a day like this.

"_**Neji?"**_**  
"Hai?"**

"_**Never leave me."**_

'**I promise."**


End file.
